


The Real Thing

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Student Sam Wilson, Sugar Baby Sam Wilson, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Birnin Zana is an exciting city. There’s a lot for a young man like Sam Wilson to do and see, but he is a broke American exchange student in Wakanda. He would love to see the rest of the country and continent, but for that, he needs an additional income. His scholarship covers the basics of his study, but when he isn’t studying, he takes on odd jobs for extra cash; Sam is saving up, you see. His most recent job is the reason why he is standing inside of the art museum nursing a glass of champagne and feeling completely out of place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561825
Comments: 162
Kudos: 183





	1. A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar Daddy Square for my SamBucky Bingo Card. This will be a three-parter. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Birnin Zana is an exciting city. There’s a lot for a young man like Sam Wilson to do and see, but he is a broke American exchange student in Wakanda. He would love to see the rest of the country and continent, but for that, he needs an additional income. His scholarship covers the basics of his study, but when he isn’t studying, he takes on odd jobs for extra cash; Sam is saving up, you see. His most recent job is the reason why he is standing inside of the art museum nursing a glass of champagne and feeling completely out of place.

“Erik, don’t you fuckin’ leave me here, man,” says Sam as his friend, artist and photographer, Erik Stevens, spots someone he knows.

“Relax, Sam,” he replies. “I gotta work the room. You know that. Can’t sell my work if I don’t talk to people.”

“This isn’t my scene.”

“It ain’t really mine either,” says Erik as both he and Sam scan the room. It’s full of art afficionados with deep pockets.

“Yeah, but at least you’re an artist,” Sam proffers as he sips from his glass once again. “I’m just the dude in the photo.”

“You’re the reason my work is even _in_ this art show, Wilson. Give yourself a little credit.”

“Your work is in this art show because you’re mad talented, Stevens,” says Sam as he shoves Erik’s shoulder playfully.

“Yeah, but you’re my muse,” he replies with a smile.

“I am, uh?” Sam offers with a cocky sort of grin.

“Alright, muse, I gotta go and talk to these people,” Erik says as he begins to walk away. “Can you believe there are people actually interested in buying photos with your face in them?”

Sam laughs and shrugs before saying, “Who knew?”

Erik returns his smile and then walks over to a man and a woman who have been eyeing his photograph of Sam. The man in the picture finishes off his drink, hands the empty glass to a server, and then scans the room once more. He is a little startled when he hears someone speaking next to him.

“This is you, right?” the man asks, his American accent laced with a hint of Wakandan. Sam turns his head and _wow._

_Okay._ He’s quite good looking. White guy a little older than Sam. His dark hair is messy but styled and peppered with hints of gray. His eyes are deep blue and piercing, as they bore into Sam’s warm brown.

“Yes,” Sam replies, drawing his gaze away from the handsome stranger. “It’s me.”

“Stunning,” he says as his eyes roam over the photograph. He steps closer and squints a little, examining the portrait more intensely. “But it doesn’t really compare to the real thing.”

He turns and looks at Sam, the hint of a smile playing on his lips, as he takes in the other man.

“I mean, Erik Stevens is a talented photographer, no doubt about that,” he adds, inching slightly closer to Sam. “But look at you: I’ve never seen anyone so exquisite. You’re gorgeous.”

Sam feels his face grow warm and he can’t help but smile as he offers a shy, “Thank you.”

“What’s your name?” he asks as he drinks Sam in with his stare.

“Sam Wilson.”

“ _Sam Wilson_ ,” he says, as if testing to see how it feels on his lips. “I’m James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky. It’s nice to meet you, Sam.”

Bucky holds out his hand and Sam takes it. His handshake is firm and he holds it for longer than is necessary.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“So, Sam, you do much modelling?”

“No, actually,” Sam admits as he places his hands in his pockets. “First time.”

Bucky licks his lips and raises an eyebrow, “I’d never have guessed. You’re a natural.”

“Thanks, man.”

“When you’re not modelling or bein’ the best looking guy in the room, what _do_ you do?”

“Broke-ass journalism student,” Sam says, causing Bucky to laugh; not out of arrogance, more out of delight. “Hence the reason I posed for Erik: Needed the extra cash.”

Bucky’s mouth turns up into a crooked little grin.

“Right,” he says, sipping from his scotch. “Must be hard bein’ a long way from home.”

“It is. Miss my family, especially my Mom. If I could afford Erik’s work, I’d buy this portrait and send it to my Mom to show her what I’ve been up to. She’s always worried about what I’m up to. If I’m eating right. If I’m getting enough sleep.”

Bucky smiles and it’s genuinely warm. Sam wonders if he misses his family.

“She sounds like a caring mother,” says Bucky. “How long have you been here?”

“Been here for two years, and I love it, but it’s hard trying to balance study and work at the same time,” says Sam, surprising himself that he’s being so open with this man he’s just met. “Erik and I got lucky, well, not so much Erik, but me, I got lucky that my roommate is talented and asked me to do this.”

Bucky nods his head, downs his drink, and keeps his eyes locked on Sam.

“Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Sure.”

“What’s the deal with you and your roommate? You two together or something?”

Sam is a little surprised at the question and how forward the other man is.

“Nah, nothing like that,” Sam replies, unable to tear his gaze away from Bucky. “We’re just friends. Good friends. He’s been real supportive. He’s applied for grants to help with his course, so he’s able to help me out with this gig for his photography classes.”

The other man bobs his head in acknowledgement.

“Tell me if I’m wrong,” says Bucky as he leans nearer. “But you’re into guys, right? I am, too. I’m just making sure I haven’t got my wires crossed here.”

Sam finds himself nodding his head. If some other man had come up to him asking personal questions, he’d have told them to fuck off. But here he was, opening up to this Bucky with the cocky smile and the stupidly gorgeous face.

“Yeah, I’m into guys.”

Bucky grins at the confirmation.

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

“No.”

“You can probably tell I’m a pretty straightforward man.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sam says with a small grin. “I figured as much.”

“Well, I’m gonna ask you something straightforward, and I hope you won’t be offended, but please, tell me to take a walk if it makes you uncomfortable, okay?”

“Okay,” Sam says, feeling a little nervous, but also excited.

“Sam, if you wanted me to, I’d love to take care of you.”

“Take care of me?” Sam asks, slightly confused. “What does _that_ mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” says Bucky in a matter-of-fact way. “I want to take care of you financially.”

“You barely know me. Scratch that; you _don’t_ even know me.”

“I want to get to know you,” he supplies. “And I’m willing to pay for your time.”

“I’m barely a fuckin’ model, dude,” says Sam somewhat incredulously. “I’m a long way off of an escort.”

“I know, but that’s not what I mean,” says Bucky in a soft voice. “I travel a lot for work. I don’t have a lot of time to date. If we could come to some kind of arrangement, I would take care of your bills, get you a place on your own, a car, get you anything you need, and all you’d have to do is make yourself available when I want you.”

Sam furrows his brow and glances around the room before speaking in hushed tones.

“Let me get this straight,” he says as he leans closer to Bucky. “You want me to be your sugar baby? That’s what you’re asking, right?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m askin’.”

“And all I’ve got to do is date you?”

“Yes.”

“And what about the, y’know, sex stuff? Is that on the table?”

“If you want to, then sure,” Bucky says. “But I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t want to. I’m paying for your time and attention. I want you on my arm when I’ve got spare time. I won’t get in the way of your study because that’s important, but I’ll expect us to spend time together when I’m free. It’s like a transaction that works out well for the both of us: You don’t have to worry about money, and I get the pleasure of your company.”

Sam lets everything that Bucky is saying sink in. It’s surreal, to be honest. Is this how rich people act? They show up to fancy fucking exhibitions and make propositions to novice models? He’s surprised but absolutely intrigued.

“You’re beautiful, Sam; I just want to have you in my world.”

Sam feels a flutter in his stomach as he smiles at Bucky’s earnest words. He’s unable to hold back a bright beam.

“Thank you,” Sam whispers, before giving Bucky a coy look. “Can I have some time to think it through? Like, how do we do this?”

“Let’s start by you taking my number,” Bucky says as he gestures for Sam’s phone. “And then you can reach out to me when you’ve made up your mind. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” says Sam while handing his phone to Bucky and giving him a shy look that he finds sweet.

Bucky enters his details and then passes the device back to its owner. Their fingers brush against each other and Bucky relishes in the fleeting moment. They stare at one another a beat longer. Sam’s eyes are pretty and warm; Bucky’s are cool and intense. 

They are soon interrupted by Erik and someone who works for the gallery. Erik points out the portrait of Sam, and the staff member places a small, red semicircle sticker near it, before making a note on their tablet. Erik thanks them, and then turns his attention to Sam and Bucky.

“You’re the artist?” asks Bucky.

“Yeah, I’m Erik Stevens.”

“James Barnes. Nice to meet you,” says Bucky. “Someone already interested in buying this photograph?”

“Yeah, a couple like it.”

“It’s gorgeous,” says Bucky, looking at Sam. “He’s gorgeous. How much?”

“Should be on the price list,” says Erik as he looks at Sam and they share a questioning look.

Bucky uses his Kimoyo Beads to bring up the price list. He finds Erik’s listing, hums to himself, and then looks up at Sam, then turns to Erik.

“I’ll give you double what you’re asking for it,” he proffers.

Both Erik and Sam’s eyes go wide.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” says Bucky. “It’s an amazing piece.”

“Alright, um, that’s cool man,” says Erik. “You wanted to buy it now or?”

“Now’s fine with me,” says Bucky. “Let’s go see the person in charge of sales and get some paperwork signed.”

“Great, let’s do that.”

“Congratulations, man,” says Sam to a smiling Erik.

“Thanks,” says Erik. “I’ll go find them. You know where to go?”

“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you in a sec,” says Bucky as he and Sam watch Erik walk away.

“Sam, it was really nice to meet you,” says Bucky as he holds out his hand to shake once again.

“You, too,” Sam replies. “And that’s really cool what you did for Erik just now. Thank you. Enjoy the photo.”

“Oh, I’m not keepin’ it,” says Bucky. “It’s for you so you can send it to your Ma.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna buy the portrait, but you can have it,” Bucky explains. “Send it to your Ma. I know she’s gotta be missing you. Show her what you’ve been up to.”

Sam smiles and says, “That’s really generous of you. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” says Bucky. “Like I said, I wanna take care of you.”


	2. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam agrees to enter into the arrangement with Bucky, and Bucky has some ground rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome response to this. It means a lot to me x

The evening has turned out to be quite interesting. Sam and Erik stay longer than they thought they normally would, even though Erik has sold his portrait. They drink more of the complimentary champagne in celebration of the sale, and generally enjoy the rest of the night together. Sam finds himself scanning the area more often than he otherwise would, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man who bought the work from his friend: Bucky Barnes. It seems his business is done and he has left. He did tell Sam he is a busy man. Still, Sam cannot help the disappointment he feels knowing Bucky isn’t there to flirt with. On the bright side, he has his number.

Sam debates whether or not to send Bucky a message as he and Erik make their way to the Market area to buy food from street vendors. It’s one of Sam’s favorite things to do in Wakanda. The food scene is phenomenal. Wakanda is phenomenal. Sam wonders how long Bucky’s been there. Long enough that he’s picked up a slight accent, Sam reasons. It just makes him all the more intrigued by the older man.

“Sam? Dude, what d’ya want? I can go for _anything_ right now, I’m starving,” says Erik from beside his distracted friend.

“You choose,” says Sam in reply as he pulls his phone out. “Because it’s your treat, big time photographer.”

Erik smiles and nudges Sam with his shoulder before replying, “Shut up, big time international model, and tell me what you want.”

The pair share a laugh as Sam points to a vendor not too far up the sidewalk and says, “I want four mshikakis, and you can get whatever you like.”

“I’ll get the same,” Erik offers as the two friends wait in line. “So, the buyer.”

“Generous,” says Sam, glancing down at his phone as the line moves.

“He really was,” Erik replies while stepping forward. “What did you say to him to make him pay for the portrait, and then give it to you?”

“I didn’t say anything, Erik, I swear,” Sam proffers as he places his hand over his heart. “He just really wanted to buy it for me to send home to my Mama.”

“Hmm,” says Erik, not fully believing his roommate. “You gon’ call him or what?”

“Uh?”

“ _Uh?”_ Erik repeats mockingly. “You heard what I said. Are you gon’ call him? I know he gave you his number.”

“Well damn, Stevens, I don’t know.”

“Is that why you keep takin’ your phone out and lookin’ at it?” Erik pushed. “Because you _don’t know_?”

They move to the front of the line and Erik places their orders. The man places their mshikakis into two separate paper bags, and Erik pays with his Kimoyo Beads. The pair amble along the sidewalk as they let their freshly cooked meals cool down.

“I’m thinkin’ about calling him,” Sam finally says as Erik bites into his food; he hums beside his friend. “I mean, he’s interesting, right?”

“He’s loaded,” Erik replies with a laugh.

“And he’s fine as fuck.”

“So, you’re gonna call?”

“What do you think I should do?”

“Go for it,” Erik says with a smile. “Maybe convince him to buy more of my work that he actually keeps to show his rich ass friends.”

“You pimpin’ me out to drum up business for your photography?” Sam asks playfully.

Erik laughs loudly, claps a hand to Sam’s shoulder and says, “Damn right.”

Sam laughs and then takes a bite from his food.

“Seriously, man, go for it,” Erik adds. “All you do is work and study, you deserve to do other things like meet new people and go on dates. You’re a good guy, Sam; you deserve to be treated right.”

…..

After the champagne has left his system and the mshikaki has settled in his tummy, Sam washes up and goes to lie in bed. He flicks through his social media for a while, checking pictures on Instagram that the gallery has tagged Erik in. He is happy for his friend, but he is also looking to see if he can spot Bucky Barnes in any of the snaps. He doesn’t, so he decides to Google the mysterious man.

The first thing to pop up on Sam’s screen is a LinkedIn profile. The picture is one of Bucky smiling. It’s a professional shot. It makes him look really approachable. Sam himself doesn’t have one of those profiles, so he isn’t able to see much except the basics: Where Bucky works and what he does. Apparently, he works in broadcasting and is a Chief Content Officer. Sam is only vaguely familiar with what that job encompasses.

He leaves that profile and decides to check out Instagram. He finds Bucky’s page and carefully scrolls through it. There are numerous posts from around the world at interesting landmarks, in lively cities, and at all types of galleries. It seems he was telling the truth that he does travel a lot. There are a few pictures of him at galas and exhibitions, including ones from the show they were at a few hours ago. There is one picture from the exhibition of Bucky near the elaborate lightshow outside. He looks dashing, Sam muses, better in real life, though.

There are several comments on the most recent post. A lot from people he may or may not know saying they hope he has fun. Some from very good-looking young men commenting on how good-looking Bucky is; and a few from other art connoisseurs wishing him luck with finding a new purchase. Sam focusses on what the young men are saying. He wonders if Bucky dates a lot of guys. He wonders if he will be just another good-looking guy commenting on Bucky’s posts if Bucky grows tired of the arrangement.

Just then, he is drawn from his thoughts by a notification on his app. When he checks it, he sees that Bucky Barnes has followed him. Sam feels excitement swirl around inside as a smile spreads across his face. He desperately wants to follow back right away, but thinks the better of it. He still hasn’t made up his mind if he wants to enter into the type of relationship that Bucky wants from him.

Sam is intrigued, to say the very least. He’s heard about these types of arrangements, but never thought it would be a possibility for him. He’s always been straightforward with how he’s dated. You meet someone, hit it off with them, and then go on a few dates. He supposes what Bucky has proposed isn’t that much different, except it is. It’s completely different from what Sam is used to. And he’s interested to see what it all entails. Plus, the financial aspect is wholly appealing. Hell, _Bucky_ is appealing.

Sam takes a deep breath, follows Bucky back, and then opens a new text message.

Sam: Hey. So I thought about what we spoke about and the answer’s yes.

Bucky: Yes, what?

Sam’s eyes go wide a moment. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to respond. Bucky isn’t one of his friends from back home. He’s probably used to being spoken to in a certain manner, with a certain level of respect. He isn’t domineering or officious, more of a dominant personality. A man who knows what he wants and likes and usually gets it. Sam admits it’s kind of sexy. He inhales deeply and replies with what he hopes will please Bucky.

Sam: Yes, Sir.

Bucky: Good boy. Now get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, gorgeous.

Sam: Goodnight

He places the phone down, covers his mouth, and then lets out a little squeal.

“What the fuck am I doing?” he asks himself, before grabbing his device again, and scrolling through the rest of Bucky’s posts.

…..

It’s as if Sam is on edge all day. He sits down to do some work on an assessment task that’s due in a couple of days, but finds himself checking his phone to see if he’s missed a call or message from Bucky. He wonders if he should reach out first, but thinks the better of it. Bucky seems like the type to set the pace of any relationships he’s in. Sam just needs to be patient.

He could scarcely sleep the night before. He looked at all of Bucky’s posts, especially the ones of guys he’s obviously dated. They were all really hot. Sam stalked their pages, too. They seemed to have had the sugar baby thing down pat. Their pages were full of flattering selfies and posts of expensive items like jewelry and VIP passes to concerts. A few were of them at exclusive parties or on amazing-looking vacations.

Sam felt a little out of his depth. He ended up doing some research on what that type of relationship could be about. He checked out a few websites, but most were behind a paywall, and he couldn’t afford that. By the time he was ready for bed, he had already read three Star Wars sugar baby fanfictions.

Sam is startled from his musings by his phone finally ringing. He sees Bucky’s name on his screen and his tummy does a flip. He answers the phone sweetly.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Sam,” says Bucky on the other end of the line. “How are you, beautiful?”

“I’m good, thanks. How’re you?” he tries to keep his voice even.

“I’m better now I’ve heard your voice again,” Bucky flirts. “Am I interrupting you?”

“No, not at all. I’ve just finished studying.”

“That’s good. I’m gonna get right to the point,” says Bucky firmly, and it makes Sam feel excited. “I want to see you tonight so we can work out the terms of our arrangement. There’s this small, private restaurant I like. We can go there, have a meal, and I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“That sounds good,” says Sam as his excitement grows.

“Great, so send me your bank details and I’ll make a transfer,” Bucky explains. “Go get yourself a new outfit for tonight.”

“Oh, okay. Wow. Thanks – thank you.”

Bucky smiles to himself. Sam is so very adorable.

“You’re welcome.”

“Is this place fancy? What should I wear? I have like one suit here and I wore it to Erik’s thing last night.”

Bucky lets out a little laugh and then says, “You’re so cute, you know that, right? Don’t stress. It’s nothin’ fancy. Smart casual’s fine. I’ll send you the details of where and when. See you soon, gorgeous.”

“Okay, thanks. Bye.”

Sam waits for Bucky to end the call, and then sends his banking details. Not too long after, he receives a notification from his banking app. James Barnes made a direct deposit of fifteen hundred dollars. The message with the deposit reads: _Get something nice for yourself - B_

“What the fuck?” Sam says to himself before quickly sending a thank you text.

…..

Since Erik only has an eye for art and not fashion, Sam and their friend Nakia go shopping. She takes him to this really trendy boutique in the center of Birnin Zana. The garments are high quality, with an affordable price. For some reason, Sam is feeling a little strange about spending all of the funds that Bucky transferred to his account. He says as much to his friend as they browse the items.

“Spend it all,” says Nakia as she takes a shirt off the rack and holds it against Sam’s broad shoulders. “He said it was for you to treat yourself, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then treat yourself, Sam.”

Sam takes the shirt, holds it up, and stares at himself in one of the mirrors that is fixed to a nearby wall.

“I don’t actually know that many sugar babies,” says Nakia as she looks at Sam’s reflection. “But I think if your sugar daddy gives you money then you’re supposed to spend it.”

“You don’t know _that_ many?”

“Okay, so I don’t know _any_ ,” Nakia amends. “But, if I did, I’m sure they’d say the same thing: Spend the money.”

“Well, we’re here now.”

“Exactly.”

“And the money’s in my account.”

“Precisely.”

“And this shade of purple looks good on me.”

Nakia gives Sam the once over and nods before saying, “Absolutely.”

Sam smiles and then says, “Guess it’s settled then.”

“Ooh, you should take a couple of selfies and send them to him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’ll be cute,” Nakia proffers as she grabs another shirt. “Take a picture with each of these, being all adorable, and then send them to your sugar daddy asking which he prefers.”

“Hmm, I dunno –”

“Come on, Sam. It’ll be cute and flirty.”

“Alright,” says Sam. “But you take the pic.”

…..

“What’s the feedback from our subsidiary outlets and streaming services?” asks Bucky as he brings up a chart of figures on his Beads.

“We’re still collating that data,” says another member of their senior executive group.

“Are viewers even taking the surveys we’ve sent out?” Bucky queries.

“Not as often as they used to.”

“And social media?”

“More viewers are engaging with the network’s socials than with the emailed surveys.”

“Alright, so we need to increase engagement across social media,” says Bucky. “This is where we’ll get real-time feedback on programming.”

Someone else replies to his instruction while a chart is brought up on a large holo-monitor inside of the boardroom. Bucky is distracted a moment by his personal phone buzzing in his top pocket. He takes it out and sees that there’s a message from Sam. He smiles to himself and opens it. There is a picture of Sam holding up two different shirts. He is wearing the most adorably coy grin Bucky has ever seen, and the caption reads: _Doing some shopping. Which one do you like best?_

Bucky instinctively licks his lips and replies: _You’re gorgeous either way. Surprise me._

…..

Sam can smell the lovely aroma of food before he even steps inside of the quaint restaurant he and Bucky are meeting at. It’s one other many things he loves about Wakanda other than the people and the scenery: The culinary delights.

He speaks briefly with the Host before he is shown to a table outside in an intimate little courtyard. He notices his date first, but when Bucky sees Sam, he smiles widely and stands up from his seat. Sam thanks the Host and gives Bucky a shy little beam. They embrace quickly, as seems customary, and Bucky holds out a seat for Sam. He takes it and thanks his date.

“You look stunning, Sam,” Bucky proffers as he drags his gaze over Sam’s form.

A warmth settles on Sam’s cheeks as he replies, “Thank you. So do you.”

“I’m glad you went with the purple,” says Bucky.

A waiter soon comes over to where they are seated, and Bucky turns to them and says, “ _Isiselo somdiliya, ndiyacela_.”

He then turns back to Sam and smiles once more before adding, “It looks great on you.”

“Thank you,” Sam replies as he glances around. “This place is really nice.”

“Yeah, it’s a favorite of mine,” says Bucky as the waiter returns with the wine and begins to pour it. “They have the best _maafe_ in town. You drink alcohol, yeah? I swore you had champagne at the exhibition.”

“I did, and I do,” Sam offers as he turns and thanks the waiter.

He sips from his glass and smiles at Bucky as the waiter asks to take their order. Bucky orders himself a soup dish, without looking at the menu. It’s something Sam isn’t familiar with, so he tells the waiter he will have the same.

When the couple are alone again, Bucky leans in closer to Sam and begins to speak.

“So, I thought we could take this time to work out the ground rules and things like that.”

“Ground rules?” Sam repeats.

“Yeah,” says Bucky with a reassuring expression on his handsome face. “I assume you haven’t done this before, so I wanted to go over a few things about what you can expect from me, and what I expect from you. Is that okay?”

Sam nods his head and says, “Sure. That’s great, actually. It’s good to know where I stand from the jump.”

“Exactly,” says Bucky as he brings something up on his Beads; Sam hears his phone vibrate but doesn’t reach for it. “It’s okay to get your phone. It’s just me. I sent some things to you.”

“Oh, okay,” says Sam as he retrieves the device and checks his messages. There’s a PDF and a link to an app. “What’s this?”

“That’s results from my last two sexual health checks,” Bucky explains. “I’m open about my sexual history, for your safety and in the interest of full disclosure. I get tested regularly. I’m on PrEP. I use condoms unless I’m in a long-term relationship. I know this is a lot of information, but I want to be upfront with you in case we have sex later.”

Sam’s face grows warm once again before he asks, “You wanna have sex with me later tonight?”

Bucky smiles at Sam’s naivety.

“No, sweetheart, I meant if we ever decide to,” he explains. “I’m all about being safe and consenting, and getting to the point, which is why there’s also a link to this app where we can both share what we’re into, sexually, among other things, and match it against one another.”

“They have apps for that?” asks Sam, with wide eyes.

“They have apps for everything, baby.”

“Is it okay if I have a look right now?”

“Go for it,” Bucky replies.

He watches as Sam opens the app.

“So, I just accept the terms and it’ll link to my saved details?”

“Yeah, just your name and phone number.”

“Cool,” says Sam as he accepts, and then scrolls through the list of preferences. “And I can choose what I like, and it’ll let you know?”

“Yep.”

Sam presses something and then Bucky’s Beads make a little sound. He brings up a holo-monitor and then smiles at what he sees: _Sam Wilson would like to hold hands_.

“Did it work?” Sam asks with a teasing little grin.

“Sure did.”

“This is pretty dope, it’s like one of those, umm –”

“It’s like a negotiation agreement,” Bucky explains further. “You don’t have to add all of your preferences or anything right now, but it’s something to think about, y’know, if it comes to us being together sexually.”

Sam can hardly believe how forthcoming Bucky is being. He has never been on a date where the other guy is so open about his sexual history and what he likes in bed. It’s _refreshing._

“So, I just go through a select what I like?”

“Yeah,” says Bucky with a grin. “And if there are things that I’ve selected that you like, then you add a little heart to it, and we know we’ve got something in common. If there’s stuff you’re not okay with, select the ‘x’ and it will let me know that it’s a hard no. Then there’s the yellow diamond, it means it’s not a no, but not a yes, and you’d like to discuss it further. The app isn’t a replacement for consent, more like a guide for people who are into one another.”

Sam smiles widely and meets Bucky’s eyes, “This is actually really cool.”

“It’s useful, yeah.”

“I’ve never dated anyone that was so thorough like this, Bucky.”

“Yeah, well, it’s important to get this stuff out of the way, I think,” he says as he sips from his wine. “I mean, your medical history is your own business, one hundred percent, I just share mine so there’s no surprises later.”

Sam nods his head. He is a little surprised with the app and Bucky sharing so much personal information about himself and his sexual habits, but it somehow makes him feel comfortable in being forthcoming himself.

“Well, full disclosure,” says Sam as he looks up from his phone. “I’m not on PrEP because my health insurance doesn’t cover it, but I always use condoms and I also get tested regularly.”

“Thank you for sharing that, Sam,” says Bucky sincerely. “I appreciate it. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are you sleeping with anyone at the moment?”

“No, I haven’t been with anyone for a minute,” says Sam in earnest. “Haven’t really had the time, y’know, with school and trying to find work. What about you? You date much?”

“Not for a while, now,” says Bucky. “I haven’t found anyone interesting enough, until I saw you.”

Sam’s face flushes again.

“How’d you know I was interesting just from looking at me?” he asks somewhat coyly.

“Full disclosure, but I sit on the Board of the gallery,” says Bucky. “Which means I got to see most of the work that was shown before the general public did, and I saw Erik’s portrait of you, and _wow_. Your eyes, Sam. They’re so beautiful. But it’s more than that. An artist, a _good_ artist, has a way of capturing the essence of their model. It’s like, when you look at the piece, you feel like you can see more than meets the eyes. Like you’re somehow let in on a secret between you and the subject of the piece. I looked at your portrait and it’s like I could see something behind your eyes. I can’t explain it. But then I saw you standing there in the flesh, and you’re better in real life, Sam. I had to meet you.”

Sam offers him a sweet, shy smile and says, “Oh, wow. Okay, you make me sound more interesting than I really am.”

“That’s because you _are_ interesting,” says Bucky, just as their food arrives.

They thank their server and then Sam says, “So are you.”

…..

Their meals are long finished. The soft glow from the candlelight caresses Sam’s face as he talks about himself. Bucky sits back and listens, marveling at the way Sam’s eyes light up when he speaks about what he enjoys.

“Why Wakanda?” Bucky asks, though he knows the answer given that the nation has been his home for the past ten or so years.

“Obvious reasons,” Sam answers with a wistful sort of look on his pretty face. “It’s really beautiful. It’s safe. Cultured. Has an interesting history. The education system is one of the best in the world. I love it here. What about you? Why are you here?”

“I came for work years ago,” Bucky explains. “And fell in love with it for all the reasons you just said.”

“You ever get back to the States?”

“Sure, all the time for work.”

“I haven’t been back in so long,” says Sam as he looks a little sad. “Last semester break, Erik went home, and I had to stay because it was gonna cost too much. Got quiet and lonely.”

“You have other friends, though?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sam replies with a smile.

“Will your friends mind if you spend all your spare time with me?” Bucky queries with a wickedly playful glint in his eyes, as he shifts the topic of conversation.

“Maybe,” says Sam with a shy little grin; just the thought of spending more time with Bucky is making him feel warm all over. “I’m sure they’ll understand when they see what you look like.”

Bucky’s smile grows wider as he cocks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, and why’s that?”

“Um, because you’re fuckin’ hot, dude,” Sam blurts out, causing his date to laugh happily.

“I’m glad you think so,” he proffers before licking his lips; Sam is distracted a moment by the action and almost misses when Bucky says, “Because I think you’re so fuckin’ sexy.”

…..

The ride to Sam’s place from the restaurant doesn’t take too long. Sam rides with Bucky in the back of his Lexus as the passing city lights cast shadows over them. Bucky’s strong hand is placed possessively to Sam’s thigh as he talks about how he has an early start in the morning. The tiny little act of rubbing his thumb ever so slightly against Sam’s leg sends a shiver through the younger man. Sam comes to the realization that he would very much like to feel Bucky’s hands in other places. He’s drawn from his thoughts as they pull onto his street.

“Just up there, near that streetlight,” Sam says, and Bucky relays it to his driver.

They come to a halt and Bucky removes his hand before saying, “Come on, Dollface, let me walk you to your door.”

…..

Sam feels his heart thumping quickly in his chest as he and Bucky walk hand-in-hand through the small courtyard and come to a stop at the front door of his apartment. They stop and stare at one another for a beat.

“I had a really nice time with you tonight,” Sam finds himself saying earnestly. “Thank you.”

“You’re lovely, Sam. I had a great time, too,” says Bucky as he inches closer.

Sam notices his eyes as his gaze falls to Sam’s lips a moment.

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Bucky adds, his voice is low and makes Sam want to close his eyes.

“Soon, I hope,” says Sam, sounding needy to his own ears; Bucky smiles and moves closer still.

Sam can smell his cologne mixed with a hint of wine. He’s intoxicating. Sam can barely form a thought as Bucky’s steely blue eyes bore into his warm brown.

_Why isn’t he kissing me?_ Sam thinks, briefly. _He could do whatever he wants to me. Why isn’t he?”_

Then it dawns on Sam: Bucky could absolutely take what he wants, but he wants Sam to want him just as fervently. Sam has the small presence of mind to reach into his pocket, take out his phone, and tinker around for a second or two. Bucky watches him with a somewhat amused expression. Soon, a notification comes through on Bucky’s Beads.

He lifts his eyes and gives Sam a smile before saying, “It’s not consent, remember, just a guide: Just a suggestion.”

“I know.”

“So, tell me, do you want me to kiss you?” asks Bucky as he hooks his fingers into Sam’s belt and pulls his body flush against him.

Bucky feels so warm and firm and hard against him and Sam’s head is swimming as he says, “Yes.”

Bucky leans in, close to Sam’s ear with his hot breath against Sam’s goosepimpled skin, and whispers, “Yes, what?”

Sam’s eyes shut as he offers his breathy reply of, “Yes, Sir.”

Sam’s knees are already weak by the time Bucky captures the younger man’s lips with his own. There is nothing tentative or unhurried about their kiss. It’s pointed, yet bordering on desperate, as Bucky coaxes Sam’s lips apart with his tongue. He pins Sam to the door and laps into his eager mouth as he cups his jaw to hold him in place. As they draw apart, Bucky runs his thumb over Sam’s bottom lip, before bringing his hand down to his neck and gently stroking his Adam’s apple.

“Goodnight, Sam,” he proffers, before pecking a quick kiss to his unbelievably soft yet swollen lips.

Sam’s eyes stay closed as he lets out a deep breath before saying, “Goodnight.”

…..

Sleep evades Sam as he lies in bed thinking about Bucky. He replays their kiss over and over again. He remembers his heat and his scent. How strong he felt; how he pinned Sam with ease. He thinks about how Bucky tastes; he muses that he would desperately love to taste more of him – and not just his lips. As thoughts of what he would like to do to the older man flash in his mind’s eye, Sam reaches for his phone. He brings up the app and scrolls the list again. He finds what he’s looking for, knowing that as soon as he places a heart near it, Bucky will know that Sam wants it, too. He will know that Sam is lying there, close to midnight, thinking about it. That thought alone turns Sam on. He bites his lip and makes his selection.

…..

“Fuck,” Bucky utters to himself as he stares at the notification: _Sam Wilson would like to give you a blowjob._

He feels a stirring in his boxer shorts as he lies back in bed. How, he wonders, is he going to sleep tonight, to get his early start, if all he can think of is his hardness slipping between Sam’s soft lips? How, he muses, as he slips his hand inside of his shorts and takes hold of his stiffening length, is he going to sleep knowing Sam is lying there, alone in his own bed, wanting to wrap his honeyed lips around Bucky’s cock? How? He strums himself and figures he will deal with it, and his teasing little Sam, on the morrow.


	3. Better acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky get better acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Changed the title (I wasn't happy with it) and changed the rating from M to E.
> 
> Thanks so much for the amazing feedback.

To be perfectly honest, Sam Wilson did not get much sleep. He spent the rest of the night replaying his and Bucky’s date over and over in his mind. He felt pampered. It was only a first date, but he could see how this arrangement with Bucky could be: Fun and exciting.

So, it goes without saying that Sam is excited, in more ways than one, when he wakes in the morning. He’s actually really excited, if the stiffness in his boxer shorts is any indication. He’s a young, virile man; morning wood isn’t a particularly rare occurrence for him. He smiles to himself when he focuses on the reason why his erection is peering from between the slit in his shorts: Bucky Barnes.

Sam wonders if Bucky woke up thinking of him, if he went to bed thinking of him. Surely the selection he made regarding wanting to suck Bucky off piqued the older man’s interest. Sam wonders if it excited Bucky to receive the notification as much as it did for Sam to send it.

He thinks about their kisses once again and feels his cock stir. He glances over toward his door to make sure that it’s locked, and then slides his hands under the blanket. He palms at his erection before pulling his shorts off of hips. Then, he reaches for the bottle of lotion sitting on his nightstand. Sam kicks the covers off of his body and then shifts so that he is farther up the bed, getting a good view of his own firmly standing length. Sam squirts an adequate amount of lotion into his hand and then uses it to coat his rigid dick. He bites his lips and his eyes roll shut as he begins to stroke himself and picture Bucky. His breathing quickens as he stifles his moans and wonders when he'll get to see the other man again.

…..

After toweling his hair dry, Bucky sits atop his bed and then picks up his phone. He goes to the message thread from Sam and begins to type.

Bucky: Good morning gorgeous. How are you?

It’s early. He doesn’t expect Sam to be awake just yet, so is surprised when he receives a reply instantly.

Sam: Good morning 😊 I’m well. How’re you?

Bucky: I’m talking to you so I’m great. I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night. About the app notification.

Sam smiles to himself, bites his bottom lip, and continues to type.

Sam: Oh yeah 😊 I hope it was okay.

Bucky: It was better than OK. It was hot. But you already knew that. You knew what you were doing when you made the selection. Right, pretty boy? You knew what you wanted it to do to me.

Sam: Yes, Sir. Did it work?

Bucky: Yes. It worked. All I could think about was slipping my cock between your pretty lips.

Sam feels a throbbing in his pants again, even though he has only just cleaned himself up and tucked himself away. He doesn’t know if he wants to go down this path with Bucky knowing the man has to get to work. He thinks it’s best to slow it down.

Sam: I’m sorry if that was too forward.

Bucky: You’ve got nothing to be sorry about. That’s what the app is for. We can have fun with it. Just not right now. Just not on my part. You can go for it. I’ve got a full day of meetings so I won’t be able to respond right away in a way that will make it fun for both of us. But you should definitely tell me a little more about what you were thinking when you selected the option to suck me off. I’d love to know what you’d do to me, blow by blow.

Yes, Sam is set fully hard again by now. 

“Fuck,” he says to himself.

Sam: Okay. I can do that x

Bucky: Good boy. I want every detail.

Sam: Yes, Sir. Blow by blow x

…..

Sam realizes he can’t spend all day jerking off. He showers and then finds Erik in their kitchen eating breakfast. They greet each other good morning and Sam pours some cereal, taking up a seat at their small table.

“What time did you get in?” Erik asks, looking a little sleepy.

“I don’t know,” Sam replies. “Wasn’t too late.”

“So, how was the date?”

Sam smiles widely and then dips his head.

“That good, uh?” Erik presses.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Come on then, I want the details.”

“It was really nice, man. We went out for a meal, which was amazing. And we talked. He was really open with me. Explained what he wanted and what I could expect. It was nice not having to _guess_ what he was thinkin’, or guess where it was heading.”

“That’s really cool, Sam. I’m happy for you,” Erik says genuinely.

“Thanks, man,” says Sam with a bashful smile. “I didn’t know what to expect, but, all things considered, it was a regular date. He picked me up, we ate, he walked me to the door, and kissed me goodnight. It was kind of perfect.”

“Well alright, Sammy. You seein’ him again?”

“Yeah, he’s just busy with work stuff. Meetings all day,” Sam explains, looking a little pouty. “Hopefully I’ll get to see him soon.”

…..

It would be exactly two weeks before Sam would see Bucky again. They each thought they would get off to an intense start, but some crisis had happened at work and Bucky was forced to travel abroad to smooth things over with stakeholders. Time zone differences and conflicting schedules meant they didn’t really get the chance to speak, but Sam sure was happy to use the app and detail all of the things he wanted to do to Bucky, and what he wanted the older man to do to him. Each day, Bucky sent a text message saying he was thinking of Sam, even when he didn’t have time to chat because he was working too much or was too tired, he still sent a message. He has flowers delivered to Sam, as well, to make up for his absence. 

Sam admits to himself that he is missing Bucky, even though they have only spent time together twice. Their back and forth over the phone is proving to be something they both enjoy immensely. It is definitely exciting to receive a picture from Bucky showing just how excited he is by Sam’s words and pictures. Sam never sends anything that is overtly sexual when it comes to his selfies, sure he has sexted before, but he is still a little shy with Bucky when it comes to showing much of his body. Bucky does not push him, even when he is apologetic about the lack of nudes. Bucky reminds him he is beautiful and that pictures merely capture a moment in time; they aren’t as good as the real thing. Bucky is happy to wait. Besides, he doesn’t have much time to enjoy them fully because of his work schedule.

…..

Sam is out with Nakia and Erik, treating them to some lunch, on Bucky’s dime, when his phone begins to ring. It is Bucky looking to facetime.

“I gotta get this,” says Sam to his friends as he stands and rushes over to a place out of earshot.

“Hey,” he answers with a smile.

“Hey, gorgeous guy,” says Bucky. “You’re out and about?”

“Yeah, just having lunch with friends,” Sam replies. “You’re still on the plane?”

Sam takes note of the background. He takes note of Bucky. He is dressed down with a baseball cap on his head. His beard is a little mussed and he looks tired. He looks quite boyish when he is tired. Sam vaguely wonders what it would be like to wake up next to that face.

“Just landed,” says Bucky with a sleepy grin.

“In the Golden City?”

“Yes. Literally taxiing to the terminal.”

 _Oh, wow. Okay_ , Sam thinks when it registers that he’s probably the first person Bucky has called since he’s landed. The younger man cannot help but smile.

“You must be so happy to be home,” Sam proffers, feeling jovial himself.

“I am,” Bucky replies, still taken by Sam’s bright beam. “But I gotta go into work.”

“Really?”

“Afraid so. Have to debrief the executives before I do anything else.” They both fall quiet a moment before Bucky continues. “I really wanted to see you first.”

“Me, too,” says Sam with a most adorably pouty face Bucky has ever seen.

“You’re so cute, you know that, right?” asks Bucky, causing Sam to smile once more.

“Maybe,” Sam answers.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bucky amends. “But I have to go now. I’ll check in with you later. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You, too,” says Sam. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Sam waits for Bucky to end the call and then he lets out a sigh, before turning to head back over to his friends.

“Important call?” asks Nakia before sipping from her drink.

“Was Bucky.”

“Ooh, your Daddy. Is he back?”

“Yeah, just landed.”

“So, you’re takin’ off then?” Erik queries with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Sam shakes his head and then flops down in his seat before answering, “No. He’s gotta go into work.”

“Man, he works a _lot._ ”

“He has to, Erik,” Nakia chimes in with a bright but teasing smile. “How else can he afford to spoil the likes of one Samuel Thomas Wilson?”

Sam rolls his eyes, leans his elbow on the table, and rests his chin on his hand.

“Y’know, the money’s cool and all, but I was kinda hoping we’d get to spend some time together,” Sam admits.

“You catchin’ feelings?” asks Erik.

Sam scrunches up his nose and rebuffs his suggestion, “No. It’s just that I haven’t been out anywhere in two weeks –”

“Umm, you’re out right now?” says Erik.

“Yeah, no. This doesn’t count because it’s my treat.”

“Ah, I think it’s your Daddy’s treat,” Nakia interjects.

“Nakia, honey, please stop calling him that,” says Sam, feeling a little exasperated by his friends’ teasing ways.

“Okay, all joking aside,” she redirects. “Can you not just ask him out?

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Sam explains. “He’ll let me know when he wants to see me again. I mean, it’s kind of why he doesn’t do like regular dating. He doesn’t have the time. With our arrangement, I get gifts and money and all I have to do is be available for dates.”

“Right and you’ve only had one so far?”

“Yeah, I mean, I thought I’d get a few more, but it is what it is.”

“Sammy-Baby, are you feeling guilty about taking this rich man’s money and gifts even though you’ve only been on one date with him?”

Sam sighs and says, “Yeah, kind of. Did you know he paid for my health insurance for the rest of the year?”

“I did not know that.”

“Yeah, and my school fees for the semester are paid.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I’m not behind on my half of the rent anymore because he’s given me an allowance. I feel like he’s doin’ too damn much and I’m not doin’ much of anything in return.”

“Sam, it sounds like he’s doin’ exactly what he said he’d do, which is take care of you,” Erik supplies.

“Yeah, but what about what I need to do for him?”

“Just wait,” Nakia proffers. “I’m sure you’ll get to soon enough.”

…..

When his phone rings, Sam is buzzing with excitement to see that it is Bucky who’s calling.

“Hey,” he says happily.

“Hi, Sam. Is this a good time? I’m not interrupting your study?” asks Bucky with genuine concern.

Sam reclines on his and Erik’s sofa and smiles.

“No, you’re not interrupting at all,” he replies earnestly. “I’ve finished studying for the day.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Bucky says, and Sam can hear the smile in his voice. “I wanted to apologize for not coming to see you right away.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I know how busy you are.”

“Still, it would’ve been good to at least spend the afternoon with you. I feel like we’ve got some catching up to do, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, definitely,” says Sam as he hugs a couch cushion to his chest. “I wanna catch-up with you for sure.”

“Do you have classes tomorrow?”

“Just one in the afternoon,” says Sam, feeling excitement build up inside.

“I’ll be out of the office by eight-thirty tonight,” Bucky explains. “I haven’t even been home yet.”

“Oh my god, you must be so jet-lagged.”

“A little,” says Bucky with a quiet laugh. “But I want to see you. I’ll send a car for you at eight-thirty to bring you to my place. Is that okay?”

Sam shifts in his seat, almost too excitedly. He takes a discreet breath and tries to answer calmly, “Yes, Sir. That’s actually great.”

“Okay, gorgeous. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

…..

“Fuck, you are no help at all,” says Sam to Erik, as the other man sits on his bed and watches while Sam goes through his wardrobe.

“I told you I don’t know, Wilson. I don’t actually know what sugar babies are meant to wear to their first dick appointment.”

Sam gives him an unimpressed look and keeps digging through the closet.

“Look, just wear jeans and a shirt.”

“Jeans and a shirt?” Sam asks incredulously. “Jeans and a shirt?”

Erik holds his hands up and says, “Okay, sorry. Just wear something that makes your ass look good.”

“My ass _always_ looks good,” Sam offers without slowing his search.

“Wear something that’s easy to get out of,” Erik supplies. “Or something that’s like, sexy or whatever.”

“What the fuck is sexy?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know,” Erik concedes. “Take whatever you like from my closet. I’m sexy as fuck so whatever you choose will work.”

…..

Erik’s black Henley is too goddamn tight. Sam really needs to know why his friend insists on buying clothes a size too small. He places his hand to his chest, wondering if he should undo another button. He then wipes his sweaty palms on his grey slacks. He knows he looks good, he’s just nervous.

The car comes to stop in front of a large house. There’s already another vehicle pulling into the garage. It’s Bucky. Sam can see him now approaching the car. He waves to the driver and walks over to open the car door for Sam. He holds out his hand and Sam takes it; Bucky helps him out of the car. He lifts Sam’s arm, extends it to the side, and gives him the once over.

“You look amazing,” says Bucky before drawing Sam in for a hug. He wraps his arms around Sam’s waist and breathes him in.

“Thank you,” says Sam, as he embraces Bucky.

The car pulls away as both men draw back from one another just far enough so that Bucky can take in Sam’s face once more before pulling him in for a kiss. Sam melts into it. He opens his mouth so that Bucky’s tongue laps against his. The kiss is slow and sensuous. Sam muses that he could do this all night.

Bucky breaks their kiss and runs his hand against Sam’s cheek.

“Wanna come inside?” he asks as he trails his thumb over Sam’s lips.

Sam gifts him with a sweet smile and says, “Yes, Sir.”

…..

When they step inside of Bucky’s home, he leads Sam by the hand. The foyer is large; there are a number of expensive looking artworks on the walls.

“This is really nice,” says Sam as he takes in his surrounds.

“Thank you,” says Bucky as he slows his pace so that Sam can look at his art collection. “You want to have a look around while I take a shower?”

Sam’s face goes warm for some reason. “Umm, yeah, sure.”

Bucky smiles at him and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“Make yourself at home. I’ve already eaten. My assistant has re-stocked the fridge, so help yourself to anything you want. There’s wine there, too. Pour us a glass, get yourself situated. And I’ll be right back.”

Sam grins at him and says, “Okay. Don’t take too long.”

“With you lookin’ like this?” says Bucky as his eyes roam up and down Sam’s body. “Not a chance.”

…..

Bucky returns wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Sam has already kicked his own shoes off and is sitting comfortably on the sofa sipping from his wine. He downed the first glass quickly to calm his nerves. When he sees Bucky leaning against the doorframe smiling at him, Sam picks up Bucky’s glass and smiles sweetly at him. Bucky approaches, takes the glass from Sam, and then sits down next to him.

“You have a lovely home,” Sam says. “Your collection is amazing. I only recognized Adebayo Bolaji’s stuff.”

“You’re a fan of his work?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. Interesting and vibrant. I love his style.”

“You want one of his pieces?”

“One day, if I can afford it.”

“I meant, did you want one of his pieces and I’ll pay for it.”

“Oh, no, thank you. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s no problem,” says Bucky as he sips from his wine.

“No, I know, I just – you’ve already been so generous.”

Bucky finishes his drink, places his glass on the table before he reaches over and takes Sam’s glass, placing it next to his. He shifts closer and brings his hand to Sam’s face, before pecking at his lips and then whispering, “I told you I want to take care of you.”

Sam dips his head ever so slightly and glances up at Bucky.

“I know,” he says softly, leaning into Bucky’s touch. “But what can I do for you? What do you want me to do?”

…..

If there is one thing that Sam secretly prides himself on, it’s giving head. Not only is he very talented at sucking dick, he actually enjoys it. He _really_ enjoys it. He loves the way a hard cock feels against his lips and his tongue. How it tastes and smells. How it makes his eyes water when he swallows it down his gullet. The way the guy he’s sucking off moans loudly. The whole experience is something he enjoys.

Right then, as he and Bucky share hot, almost desperate kisses, all Sam can think about is taking Bucky’s cock into his mouth. The pair have already relieved one another of their shirts. So much for all of the time spent trying to find something to wear, Sam thinks, because Bucky has him shirtless and hard in no time. But he’s not complaining. He is so caught up in the moment.

It’s the way Bucky touches him that has Sam wanting more. His mouth finds Sam’s neck and collarbone as his hands search each exposed part of Sam’s warm skin. He cups Sam’s ass and then pulls Sam into his lap. They share another kiss and Sam can feel how hard Bucky is. He rolls his hips slightly, brushing against Bucky’s erection, and the older man moans loudly into Sam’s mouth.

Sam pulls away, breathless, and smiles prettily down at Bucky. He runs his hands over Bucky’s firm chest, his thumbs brushing over Bucky’s nipples, and says, “You still didn’t tell me what you want.”

A little huff escapes Bucky’s mouth as he smiles up at Sam. Beautiful Sam with his swollen lips and hooded eyes. Bucky kisses his bare chest, sucking his nipple into his mouth, before cupping Sam’s face and drawing him in for another kiss. He pulls away mere inches, before licking his pink tongue over Sam’s bottom lip and saying, “Your mouth is so pretty, Sammy; so good. I want you to show me just how good it is. I want you to suck my cock.”

…..

Bucky runs his hand up and down Sam’s arm where it rests against his thigh. His other hand is pressed gently at Sam’s nape. His eyes are on Sam’s as the other man kneels before him, couch cushions under his covered knees. Sam’s really giving him a show, too. He’s holding his gaze as he licks a strip along the underside of Bucky’s dick.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this,” Bucky says, his voice heavy with desire.

Sam smiles at him and then sucks his smooth, red crown into his mouth. Bucky’s eyes fall shut as Sam swirls his tongue over the dripping slit. He hums in delight at the briny taste of Bucky’s precum, causing a shiver to snake through the older man’s body. Bucky places his hand to the back of Sam’s head. He doesn’t push him down further; he just rubs tiny circles against Sam’s short hair.

The younger man uses his hand and mouth to draw pleasured moans from the other.

“God, you’re good at this,” Bucky whispers, urging Sam on as he takes more of Bucky’s length into his mouth. “So good.”

Sam continues his attentions as Bucky asks, “Are you hard, baby?”

He pulls off of Bucky’s dick, but keeps stroking with his hand, before saying, “Yes, Sir. So hard.”

“Take those pants off and touch yourself,” Bucky commands and Sam wastes no time in getting to his feet and stepping out of the offending garment.

Bucky watches, eyes blown wide with arousal, and strums himself. He licks his lips when he sees Sam’s gorgeous, thick cock spring forward once it’s freed from his underwear. It’s smooth and cut, slightly darker than the rest of Sam’s body, with a delectably pink-tinged tip. Sam’s dick is as pretty as the rest of him.

“You’re perfect all over,” Bucky manages as Sam sinks back to his knees and presses a kiss to the head of Bucky’s dick.

Sam only smiles in response before taking the other man’s hardness into his mouth once more.

…..

The noises that Bucky is making urges Sam forward. He strokes his own length while sucking and lapping at Bucky’s aching prick. He’s close. Sam can tell. He’s tapping Sam’s shoulder to let him know that he’s going to come at any moment, but Sam doesn’t pull away. Instead, he keeps sucking with more fervor. Soon, he hears Bucky let out a loud groan as he shoots his load into Sam’s mouth. Sam swallows all of Bucky’s seed just as Bucky taps his shoulder once more and says, “ _Fuck_. Baby. Get up here, _now_.”

Sam does as he is told and climbs into Bucky’s lap and straddles his legs. He can feel the stickiness of Bucky’s spent cock pressing against his bare ass. The older man is blissed out from his orgasm, but still has the presence of mind to reach between their sweat-covered bodies and take hold of Sam.

Sam whines at the contact. He drapes his arms over Bucky’s shoulders, and they share a messy, dirty kiss as Bucky strokes Sam’s cock. Bucky licks his own come from where some of it has settled near Sam’s lips, before pressing their foreheads together. He strums Sam over and over, drawing delicious little whimpers from the younger man. Both are panting; Sam’s breath is hot against Bucky’s skin.

“Oh, fuck,” says Sam, as he grips tighter to Bucky’s shoulders. “ _Fuck_.”

And with that, he comes in Bucky’s hand and on both of their chests. Bucky strokes him through his orgasm and captures his lips in a kiss that silences every little moan. After a moment, their breathing slows and their bodies completely relax. Sam is still sitting in Bucky’s lap and Bucky is still holding onto Sam.

“Wow,” says Sam, with a little laugh that Bucky finds to be way too sexy.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, with a laugh of his own. “Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You liked that, didn't you? C'mon, tell me all about it.


	4. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky continue to connect, and Sam realises he is developing a crush on his sugar daddy.

It is close to one o’clock in the morning, and Sam is still wide awake as he lays next to Bucky in the large king-sized bed. The older man is snoring quietly, deep in slumber; his jet lag finally catching up with him. Once again, Sam is way too excited, even though he came harder than he had in a long time and should have been at the very least drowsy.

He and Bucky didn’t go all the way. After their tryst on the sofa, the pair showered together, fooled around a little more, and then went to bed. Bucky had pulled Sam close and fallen asleep with the younger man pressed up against him.

Sam wishes he was feeling sleepy, but lying next to Bucky has his senses alight. Sam wants him. Wants more of him. But he knows he has to wait for Bucky to initiate and set the pace. Doesn’t he? Gosh, Sam wishes he’d asked more questions. Was kind of hard, though, when his mouth was busy with Bucky’s dick. Sam presses his fingers to his own lips. He can still smell Bucky. He feels a stirring in the pajama bottoms that Bucky has given him to sleep in.

_Shit_ , he has a semi. He tries to will it away, but it’s no use. When Bucky stirs in his sleep, turns to face him, and drapes his arm over Sam’s lower half, he brushes against Sam’s growing arousal, and Sam lets out a whimper. Bucky’s eyes open in the darkness.

“Sam?” he whispers. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam replies. “Sorry.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“Nope,” he says kind of sheepishly. “Trying to, but my dick’s got other ideas.”

Half-asleep, Bucky slides his hand under the covers and brings it to where Sam’s sex is continuing to swell. He rubs him through the fabric of the pants. Sam lets out a little moan.

“Hmm,” says Bucky, his voice heavy from sleep. He slips his hand into the pants and takes hold of Sam’s cock.

“I’m too tired to do much of anything, baby,” says Bucky, while he strokes Sam’s erection a moment. “But you can get on top of me and do what you need to do to feel good.”

“Really, you sure?” asks Sam, swallowing a moan.

“Yes,” says Bucky, as he stops stroking Sam, and shimmies out of his boxer shorts.

“Can I touch you?” Sam asks almost shyly, as if he hadn’t sucked the other man off only a few hours ago.

“Yeah, of course,” Bucky replies as he strums his own cock and then adds, “Give me a kiss first.”

Sam smiles and then leans over to kiss Bucky. It’s languid and lazy and sets Sam’s dick harder. After a moment of slow, sleepy kisses, Bucky pulls Sam up over his body so that the younger man is straddling his lap. The dicks brush against one another and they both let out a little moan.

“Go ahead,” says Bucky as he takes Sam’s hand and places it to their throbbing cocks. He then reaches over to switch on the bedside lamp and stares up sleepily at Sam. Sam smiles down at him and begins to stoke them, pressing their hardness together as he rubs his hand over each of their lengths. Bucky places his hands to Sam’s thighs, and the younger man braces his free hand against Bucky’s forearm as he picks up his pace.

“Oh, god,” Sam whispers, while rubbing their tips together.

“Feels good?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathes as he closes his eyes and continues to strum their cocks.

He leans down, covers Bucky’s body with his, and then rolls his hips, pressing their hardened lengths together.

“ _Fuck_ ,” says Bucky as he cups Sam’s ass and lets him set the pace.

Their mouths come together in a messy kiss as Sam continues to rub his cock against Bucky’s. Soon, the pressure from their abs and Sam’s weight has both of them coming against one another. Their hot, sticky come coats their heaving chests and tensing abs as Sam continues to rock against Bucky milking the last of his seed and pleasure before he collapses on top of the older man.

“That was sexy,” Bucky says, quite breathlessly, as he smacks Sam’s ass in a playful manner.

Sam giggles and then rolls off of Bucky.

“Sorry,” he says coyly. “I made a mess.”

A laugh rumbles through Bucky’s chest as he replies, “Yeah, so did I.”

He reaches for the wet wipes, hands some to Sam, and then begins to clean himself off.

“Here,” says Sam, as he stills Bucky’s hand with his own. “Let me. I want to.”

Bucky offers him a smile and then leans back to watch as Sam brings his tongue to Bucky’s nipple and licks up a ribbon of come that has splashed there. Neither are sure whose seed it is. Sam makes a little sound that shoots straight back to Bucky’s spent cock.

Sam lifts his gaze and holds Bucky’s, licks his come-stained tongue across his pretty lips, and says, “Hmm, yummy.”

“Gimme a taste, baby,” Bucky whispers as Sam licks some more of their stickiness from Bucky’s chest.

As the younger man brings his lips to Bucky’s in an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues and seed coming together, Bucky muses that he just might have met his match.

…..

The lecturer is speaking about something, but Sam isn’t focused on what she is saying. He’s too busy staring down at his phone and thinking about Bucky. They had an amazing night and morning before he had to go to work. He got his driver to take Sam home, and Sam found himself missing Bucky right away. Sam wonders if it’s a normal occurrence for a sugar baby to have a crush on their sugar daddy because he is definitely crushing on his.

…..

“Sam, come on,” Nakia says and she nudges her friend’s shoulder with hers and gestures to the menu board. “What are we going to get?”

After their end-of-week lectures, the pair usually went to the same eatery to order dinner to eat on the esplanade by the waterway in Steppe Town.

“I don’t know,” Sam replies, as he checks his phone again, distracted.

Nakia notices and then loops her arm in his.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?”

He glances down at her and proffers a gentle smile before saying, “Nothing.”

She raises her eyebrows and says, “Nothing? Really? Talk to me. You’ve been distracted all afternoon. Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Sam replies.

“How about we get something to eat, sit by the water, and you can tell me all about what is troubling you?”

“Okay,” says Sam with a little smile.

…..

“I feel kind of silly,” Sam explains as he finishes off his food. “I mean, I know we’re not really _dating_ -dating, but we made love last night. I thought he’d at least text me today.”

“You made love?”

Sam shrugs, tilts his head to the side, and says, “Yeah, I mean, we were intimate.”

“Okay, congratulations. And he’s a busy man, Sam. I’m sure he meant to text you.”

“What if I wasn’t good? Y’know, _sexually_? So now he wants to call the whole thing off. When I say we were intimate, I mean we did stuff, but I didn’t, you know, go all the way with him.”

Nakia clears her throat and says, “Sam, I think you’re overthinking this. I am certain if he wanted to go all the way with you, he would have asked you.”

“So, he didn’t want to?”

“I’m not saying that he didn’t want to,” Nakia offers while holding both hands up. “I’m saying, I don’t know. You are going to have to have a conversation with him. Why are you waiting for him to reach out to you? Send him a text first, Sam.”

Sam looks down at the phone in his hand and then says, “You’re right. I went all day waiting for him send me a message when I could’ve just sent him one. There’s nothing in the rulebook to say I can’t initiate the conversation, right?”

“Right,” Nakia replies with an encouraging smile.

Sam nods his head and then sends his message.

…..

It is almost nine-thirty at night by the time Bucky leaves the boardroom and returns to his office. He is still quite tired from his trip and his evening with Sam.

_Sam._

Bucky could not stop thinking about him, even while he was in his back-to-back meetings. He takes a seat at his desk and then fishes his personal phone from out of the top drawer. There are a few notifications. The one he is interested in is a text message from Sam that was sent a couple of hours ago. Bucky opens it and he feels a strong fondness for the young man.

Sam: _Hey. So I had an amazing time last night and I wasn’t sure if you did because I didn’t hear from you all day. But I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you and I had a great time. I know you’re mad busy so I’m sorry if this is annoying or if I’m bothering you. Speak soon I hope x_

Bucky can’t help but smile. Sam really is adorable. Instead of sending a response, Bucky calls him. Sam answers on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Sam.”

“Hi,” says Sam coyly.

“I’m sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I was literally in back-to-backs all day.”

“Oh, it’s okay, I just, y’know, didn’t hear from you, so I thought – I mean, I didn’t know if you had a good time last night, or whatever because I did. I had a good time. I ah, I hope that you did. And now I’m just rambling. Sorry.”

“You’re cute,” says Bucky with a little laugh. “And I had an amazing time with you, Sam.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Bucky proffers sincerely. “You were amazing, baby. So sexy.”

Sam feels his face grow warm, “For real?”

“Oh, yeah,” says Bucky as he leans back in his chair. “I’m just sorry I was so jet-lagged. Could’ve done a whole lot more. I’m sorry we didn’t get around to it.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” says Sam as he reclines on his bed. “What we did do was awesome. You’re so fuckin’ hot.”

Bucky smiles and says, “So are you.”

“Thank you,” says Sam bashfully.

“I wish we’d have gotten the chance to talk a little more,” Bucky says in earnest. “I didn’t even catch what your preferences are. I’m versatile, prefer to top, but I’m happy to do whatever. What about you?”

“I’m vers, too,” says Sam as he feels the excitement wash over him again. “But I would literally do _anything_ you wanted.”

Bucky lets out a little laugh and says, “You’re adorable.”

“I’m serious,” says Sam as he crosses his ankles and places his free arm behind his head. “I want to try everything with you. I want to do _everything_ with you.”

Bucky smiles to himself and then licks his lips, “How about dinner tomorrow night?”

Sam bites his bottom lip to get his excitement under control, and says, “Dinner sounds great.”

…..

The restaurant where Bucky has made the reservation is at the top of a forty-storey building. Sam has never even been in this part of the city, and if it wasn’t for Bucky’s driver, he may not have found the place. He exits the elevator and follows the signage that leads to the restaurant. He is met by a Hostess who asks for the name of his party.

“Barnes,” Sam replies, offering her an amicable smile.

She checks her holo-screen, smiles up at Sam, and then says, “Please, follow me.”

Sam walks behind the lady and is led out to the covered balcony area. He hesitates a little, taken aback by the sheer beauty of the city lights that stretch out to where the mountains begin. The cover is completely transparent, stopping the winds and affording the customers complete safety. It feels like Sam is standing at the top of the world.

He gathers his wits about him and sees where the Hostess is walking. Bucky stands when he sees Sam. He offers a smile as Sam draws nearer. Sam thanks the Hostess and then greets Bucky.

“Hey,” he says as Bucky pulls him into a hug and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“Hi, gorgeous,” Bucky replies, taking hold of Sam’s hand a second before drawing his chair out for him.

They both take a seat and Sam looks so pretty when he is wide-eyed, Bucky muses.

“This is incredible,” says Sam gesturing to the amazing dining area. “Look at the city. It’s so stunning. Wow. It’s beautiful.”

“So are you,” says Bucky, not taking his eyes off of Sam who is now smiling shyly.

“Thank you,” says Sam as Bucky takes hold of his hand. “But truly, this is so amazing.”

“Glad you like it. I went ahead and ordered for us,” Bucky explains as Sam nods his head. “So, how was your day?”

“Long,” says Sam as Bucky pours him some wine.

“Classes were good?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be glad when we get a break.”

“What’re you planning to do during break? Will you go home?”

“I don’t know,” Sam replies before sipping from his glass. “I don’t normally because tickets are expensive.”

“Whatever you want, all you need to do is ask,” Bucky reminds him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Sam blesses him with a gorgeous smile and says, “I know. But I was kind of hoping that, y’know, you and I could maybe, I dunno, spend some more time together when I don’t have classes.”

“I’d like that,” says Bucky. “But I’m very busy, so I can’t promise anything.”

Sam pouts and lets his head dip a little.

“No, I know. I just – you know, just in case you did get some spare time, it’d be cool to hang out with you.”

Bucky lifts Sam’s hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles and says, “Yeah, it’d be lovely and I’m sure I can make the time, especially for you.”

…..

A week has passed, and Sam and Bucky haven’t seen one another at all. Sam’s break from school is approaching, and Bucky’s been busy with work. They’ve been speaking on the phone most nights and Sam feels like they’re really dating, not just in an arrangement. His crush on Bucky is growing with each passing moment. He knows he’s being silly; he knows what they have is something that’s just convenient for both of them, but he can’t help it. Bucky’s so hot, and he’s actually sweet to him. Sam can’t wait to see the other man again.

He’s getting ready for bed when his phone rings. It’s Bucky. Sam smiles and then answers with a cheerful, “Hello?”

“Hi, beautiful,” says Bucky, sounding relaxed. “How was your day?”

“It was pretty good. Got that assessment task finished and submitted.”

“That’s great. One less thing to worry about. You ready for tomorrow night?”

“Hell yes,” says Sam with a bright beam. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I,” says Bucky. “I’ve missed you, baby.”

“Lord, I’ve missed you, too,” Sam replies with a loud sigh, causing Bucky to chuckle.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute, Sam, I swear.”

“Thank you,” says Sam, feeling his face grow warm. “I just really miss seeing you. The party tomorrow, it’s a work thing, right?”

“Yeah, just a little party for the executives,” Bucky explains. “Your suit was delivered, right?”

“Yes, thank you. It’s really nice.”

“It’s gonna look great on you,” Bucky says with a smile gracing his handsome face. “You’re gonna have all eyes on you tomorrow night. And I’m the lucky sonofabitch who gets to have you on my arm.”

Sam smiles and says, “Yeah, I think I’m the lucky one.”

…..

The small, private venue is in the back of an eatery in the center of Birnin Zana. Bucky leads Sam by the hand through a private door and into the party. There are a bunch of people in expensive clothing standing around chatting. Soft music plays in the background and drinks and food are laid out in an impressive spread.

“Wow, this is a really cool spot,” says Sam as he leans into Bucky’s side.

Bucky gives his hand a squeeze and says, “Yeah, it’s really nice. You want something to drink or eat?”

“A drink sounds good,” says Sam happily as Bucky takes him over to the bar.

Bucky greets several people in passing and Sam is so caught up in the ambiance that he doesn’t notice their stares. No one says anything to him. He suspects he has to wait to be introduced. He wonders how Bucky will introduce him to his colleagues. Will he refer to him as his friend? Date? Boyfriend? Sam takes the glass that Bucky offers him and pushes the inner dialogue to the back of his mind.

“Let’s mingle?” asks Bucky as he takes hold of Sam’s hand once more.

“Yeah,” says Sam with a bright smile.

…..

Mingling isn’t really what Sam would call what he and Bucky did. Someone would approach, Bucky would say, “This is Sam.”

The person would be friendly enough, but they would only talk to Bucky. Sam figures it’s because Bucky works with them and knows them, but people you meet at parties normally make small talk. These guests do not. They practically ignore Sam and he is left standing next to Bucky feeling awkward and very out-of-place amongst these rich people.

The two men whom Bucky has been conversing with have just excused themselves and leave. Bucky turns to face Sam.

“Having fun?” he asks, before placing his hand to the small of Sam’s back.

It’s possessive. It’s nice. Sam likes it. He smiles at Bucky and says, “Yeah, I’m havin’ a great time.”

Bucky grins at him and then presses a soft kiss to Sam’s temple before saying, “Good. I’m glad. Hey, there’s my boss. Let’s go say hello.”

Bucky takes hold of Sam’s hand once more and they walk over to, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman Sam has ever seen in his life. She and Bucky share an amicable nod.

“James, so good to see you here,” she says with a bright smile.

“Okoye, it’s a pleasure, as always,” says Bucky in reply, before turning to Sam and saying, “This is Sam. Sam, this is Okoye.”

“Hello, Sam,” she says, extending her hand.

“Hello, ma’am,” Sam replies in a friendly manner. “Really nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” she answers. “You’re American. What brings you here?”

“To the party, or Wakanda?” he asks before realizing she probably meant to Wakanda.

She smiles at him and says, “Both.”

Sam goes to answer that he’s a student, and Bucky’s date, when Bucky answers for him.

“Sam’s a journalism student.”

“Really? That’s wonderful. I started out as a journalist. Aren’t we kindred spirits?”

“Yes, ma’am,” says Sam with small, genuine grin as another lady approaches and greets both Okoye and Bucky; she doesn’t even look at Sam.

Bucky goes to introduce them, when an older gentleman claps his hand to Bucky’s shoulder and says, “May I steal him away for five minutes?”

Okoye nods her head and Bucky looks at Sam.

“Sweetheart, I’ll be back in a minute, okay?”

Sam forces a smile and says, “Sure.”

Bucky kisses his cheek and then excuses himself. Soon thereafter, Okoye excuses herself, and Sam is left standing with the other woman.

“We haven’t been introduced,” he proffers, plastering his best smile on his face and holding out his hand. “I’m Sam.”

The woman raises an eyebrow in his direction, looks down at his offered hand, and all but rolls her eyes in his face.

“I do not care who you are. I’m an actual _spouse_ , a _wife; the real thing,_ ” she replies flatly, before using her glass to gesture to the far wall. “Your kind congregate over there.”

Sam narrows his eyes and says, “ _My kind?”_

“Yes, the _dates-for-hire_ ,” she says, with disdain. “Or as you Americans say, the sugar babies. That’s what you are, aren’t you? James Barnes is paying you to be here, is he not?”

“Excuse me?” asks Sam, totally shocked.

She looks Sam up and down, before sucking her teeth and saying, “Typical. Nice to look at, but not an ounce of substance. I know you lot are usually dumb, but you must know what I am talking about, for goodness sake. Now, off you go. Go and stand with the other pretty young things that do not have a single braincell and wait for your benefactor to finish speaking with the other adults.”

Before Sam can say anything to defend himself, she rolls her eyes once more and then walks away. He stands there feeling his stomach drop and his face grow warm from embarrassment. He can feel hot tears well in his eyes as he blinks a few times and scans the crowd quickly. When his eyes meet Bucky’s, the other man offers him a warm smile, before it falls away and concern is etched across his face. Sam doesn’t wait for Bucky to excuse himself from his conversation. Instead, he wipes at his eye, turns on his heel, and heads for the exit. He doesn’t hear Bucky calling after him as he leaves.


	5. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is upset. Bucky finds out why and wants to make it up to him.

“Sam!”

He doesn’t stop walking.

“Sam, where’re you going?”

He wipes away another tear and continues down the busy street.

“Sam, please! Wait.”

Bucky’s voice is closer, and soon, Sam feels the other man’s firm hand on his arm. Sam stops walking and Bucky moves so that they are face-to-face; his hand still gripping Sam’s wrist.

“Hey, hey. Sam, what happened?” asks Bucky with a furrowed brow. The softness of his voice and concern in his eyes shatters all of Sam’s resolve and he lets the tears fall freely. “Hey, it’s okay. Shhh. Sweetheart, it’s okay.”

Bucky draws Sam into an embrace. He wraps his strong arms around Sam and rubs his back in a soothing manner. The kind gesture makes it all worse and Sam feels himself begin to shake.

“Sam, please tell me what happened,” says Bucky softly as he rocks Sam slightly.

The younger man is still too upset to speak. The embarrassment is still fresh. Even now, as he is crying into Bucky’s expensive suit, he muses that’s not something a sugar baby should be doing. Sam pulls away; Bucky holds him still and wipes his tears away with his thumb.

“Sam?”

“I’m sorry,” says Sam, with a wry, kind of self-deprecating little laugh.

“You have nothin’ to be sorry for,” says Bucky with a worried expression.

“I’m the worst date ever,” Sam proffers, trying to pull away from Bucky once more; the older man is not letting him go.

“That’s not true.”

“I ruined your work thing. You should go back inside. Don’t worry about me. I’m not worth it,” says Sam, as his voice cracks.

“Hey. Don’t say that,” Bucky offers, somewhat sternly. “Don’t you ever say that about yourself. What happened in there? Did someone upset you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” says Sam as he finally manages to get out of Bucky’s arms, even though the other man is still reaching for him.

“I think it does,” Bucky says as he inches toward Sam again. “You’re out here clearly upset. What happened?”

Sam wipes the back of his hand under his nose and sniffles.

“Is this how it is all the time? These fancy parties with all the stuck-up assholes?”

“Which asshole upset you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam says. His voice is low but there’s a hint of anger there. “Just some woman who spoke to me like I was nothing. Like I was a piece of shit. Is that how it always is? Do the wives and husbands always know when someone like me is there? Your little date-for-hire?”

“Sam.”

“You’re not even gonna pretend like it’s not that way? Wow. Okay.”

“Sam, I’m sorry that happened to you,” says Bucky, in earnest, as he places his hand to Sam’s upper arm. “I’m sorry some woman said awful shit to you. Please, let me take you home and we can talk.”

Sam lets out an uneven breath and shakes his head.

“It’s fine. My friend is coming to get me.”

“Baby.”

“I’m sorry, Bucky, I just – I just need to be with my friends. With other people like me.”

…..

“That awful, hateful cow! No, actually, cows are lovely. I take that back. That awful bitch!”

Sam lets out a sad little chuckle as he sits on the floor in front of Nakia while she gives him a shoulder rub and finds insults to throw at the woman who had insulted Sam earlier in the evening.

“And that _inja_ sugar daddy of yours not doing or saying anything to his rich _inja_ friends. I should kick all of their asses.”

“Nakia.”

“No, Sam, they made you cry. I do not care.”

“He’s trying to call me again.”

“Let me talk to him.”

“Nakia.”

“Don’t _Nakia_ me. Let me speak with him. I will set him straight.”

“Thank you. I love you. But I’m okay now. It was just so fuckin’ embarrassing. And it’s not his fault.”

“He left you standing there to be insulted.”

“He didn’t know that woman was gonna say anything.”

“But he must know it’s a thing, right? She basically told you to wait in a sectioned off area. She called you dumb. If I see her, so help me Sekhmet, I will kick her ass. And Bucky Barnes. Wait until I see him. He must’ve known. It is not like you are the first sugar baby he has dated.”

Sam lets his head drop. Nakia is right. It isn’t like that was the first time Bucky had taken one of his babies to a formal function. Surely, he must’ve known there would be some snarky comments made, or downright rudeness being aimed at other men and women like Sam.

“I’m gonna talk to him,” says Sam as he glances down at his ringing phone. “I’m gonna ask him.”

…..

Bucky listens as Sam explains exactly what happened at the party. He clenches his jaw and feels his temperature rise, but lets Sam finish.

“I just had to get outta there,” Sam adds. “I was so embarrassed. No one’s ever said anything like that to me before. I’ve never felt that small in a long time. And I’m sorry I ran off like that.”

“Don’t apologize,” says Bucky firmly “You don’t have anything to apologize for. I’m the one who should be sayin’ sorry. I shouldn’t have left you like that. I should’ve known better. My colleagues, their partners, they can be rude and obnoxious at the best o’ times. These parties bring out all of that bullshit.”

“Did you know something like that was going to happen to me?” asks Sam and his voice is so small that it hurts Bucky’s stomach.

“I knew deep down that it was a possibility.”

“And you took me as your date either way?”

“I took you as my date because I _wanted_ you there with me,” Bucky explains. “I _wanted_ you on my arm. I wanted to show you off.”

“I’m not just a pretty face,” Sam all but whispers.

“I know that,” Bucky whispers in reply. “I know. You’re so much more. The truth is, other guys I’ve had this arrangement with were just that: Pretty faces who I’d take along to these functions ‘cause it’s not the done thing to show up unaccompanied. They’d just stand there while I did all of the talkin’ or wait over where the other dates were.”

“The fuckin’ kiddie corner? What that woman referred to? That’s a thing?”

Bucky lets out a loud sigh. He rang to check on Sam, to make sure he got home alright, but he had promised himself he was going to be honest and answer truthfully any questions the younger man might have.

“Yeah, it’s a thing,” says Bucky. “Some people who are in arrangements like ours aren’t completely exclusive with one another. Sometimes, a guy will bring someone along who isn’t his spouse. Dates don’t usually mingle with the spouses. No one wants to have brunch with the CEO’s wife on Sunday morning when you were rubbin’ goddamn elbows with them and their sugar baby on Saturday night.”

“So, they just push us over in the corner and pretend like we’re not there?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

Silence pervades. Sam speaks when he realizes something.

“You didn’t put me in a corner.”

“I would never do that to you,” Bucky says so sincerely that it does something to Sam’s chest. “I asked you to be with me because you’re smart and funny and fuckin’ sexy. You’re charming and interesting. You make me feel calm and excited at the same time. I just genuinely enjoy spending time with you, Sam. So much so that I forgot that the people I know can be assholes. I was just so fuckin’ happy to be there showin’ off my best guy to the people I work with that I forgot that I was there to look after you.”

Sam is kind of taken aback by what Bucky is telling him.

“When we started this, I said I’d take care of you,” Bucky adds. “I meant that. And not just financially. I want you to be safe, always.”

“Thank you,” says Sam, feeling himself fall a little more for Bucky.

“No, thank you,” Bucky replies. “Thank you for not shutting me out and letting me explain. I wanna make it up to you.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” says Sam, feeling better after having spoken to Bucky.

“Still, I’m gonna make it up to you,” Bucky replies. “Is your passport valid?”

“Yeah, it’s good.”

“And break from school is soon?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, well, I’m gonna make it up to you then,” Bucky says, and Sam can hear the smile in his voice. “Anywhere you wanna go, I’ll take you. Just the two of us.”

xXxXx

“Wow,” says Sam as his and Bucky’s ride pulls up at the Camps Bay Beach Resort.

Bucky smiles, happy that he can make Sam happy with their lodgings, and intent on ensuring the rest of their stay pleases Sam. From the excited look on Sam’s face, Bucky’s certain the younger man is very pleased.

“Come on,” Bucky says as he gives Sam’s hand a squeeze. “Let’s go check in and see what our view is like.”

…..

The view, if Sam does say so himself, is spectacular. Bucky got them an apartment suite overlooking the beach. He steps out onto their private balcony and stares out across the expanse.

“Wow,” he voices as Bucky comes to stand behind him, wrapping his arms about Sam’s waist and resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” Bucky replies before pressing a kiss to Sam’s neck, focussing more on the young man than the picturesque view. “Breathtaking.”

…..

After resting a little while, Sam and Bucky go to do a little shopping. They return to their room with a bunch of bags. Bucky had told Sam to pack light because he had every intention of buying him several new outfits and was true to his word.

Sam is busy placing all of the bags down and looking through them while Bucky takes off his shoes and lies down on the bed. He watches Sam retrieve items of clothing, hold them up, and then smile adorably. It makes Bucky happy.

“Got some nice things there,” Bucky says, causing Sam to turn and look at him while still wearing his cute smile.

“Thank you,” Sam says as he holds a shirt to his chest. “I can’t wait to wear them.”

“You’re gonna look so good, baby,” says Bucky as he tucks one arm behind his head; it’s distracting Sam. “Why don’t you give me a little show?”

He gives Sam a flirty grin and Sam’s legs feel weak.

“Like a fashion show?” asks Sam coyly while biting his lip; it’s distracting Bucky.

“Yeah, pretty boy. A fashion show.”

…..

The impromptu, one-man fashion show ends with Sam and Bucky rolling around on top of the large bed surrounded by discarded items of clothing: Some are Sam’s new outfits, some are Bucky’s own garments. They make out like horny teenagers before Bucky, albeit reluctantly, pulls away from Sam. He leans up on his elbow and looks down at the younger man, gently stroking his face.

“We gotta get ready for our dinner reservation,” says a breathless Bucky.

Sam gives him an adorable pout, looks up at him through his pretty eyelashes, and asks, “Do we have to?”

Bucky almost reaches for his phone to cancel the reservation then and there, but he really does want to treat Sam to a meal at the Kyoto Garden Japanese Restaurant.

“The room’ll still be here when we get back, baby,” he reminds Sam before stealing a quick kiss. “We can pick up where we left off after we eat.”

…..

Dinner was exquisite and both men have probably eaten way too much. Picking up where they had left off wasn’t looking very likely. Instead, they sit together on the balcony enjoying the soft ocean breeze and stillness of the evening. Bucky has his arm wrapped around Sam’s shoulder as Sam leans against him, sipping from his wine glass.

“This isn’t your first time here, right?” asks Sam as he places his glass down.

“Right. I actually spent a year and a half living here.”

“Before Wakanda?”

“Yeah. When our company branched out, I was still young and pretty green. I put my hand up for the Atlantic Seaboard office. Came out here, worked a little, and then a position in Birnin Zana came up and I went for it. Never looked back. Honestly, I could really only ever picture myself living here or the Golden City.”

“Not planning on going back to New York?”

“Not right now,” Bucky admits. “I love it. It’ll always be my home, but I love Wakanda, too. It’s where I’ll settle down.”

Sam hums in agreement and a comfortable silence falls over them. Sam knows he will return to New York when his studies are done. He knows his work as a journalist will allow him to travel. He just can’t help the sinking feeling of knowing that when he does graduate, he’ll return to the States to look for work and Bucky won’t be there. Bucky will stay in Wakanda and find someone to settle down with and it won’t be Sam; that’s not how their arrangement works.

“When I said to choose somewhere to go, why’d you pick Cape Town?” Bucky asks, drawing Sam from his thoughts.

“Beaches,” Sam says with a sad smile. “I don’t know. It’s beautiful here, right? I mean, look at the views.”

“So, just the beaches?”

“Honestly? I wanted to go to Dakar,” Sam finally admits.

“Sweetheart, if you wanted to go to Senegal, you should’ve said Senegal. I would literally take you anywhere you wanted to go.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s gorgeous there, too. And they’ve got these really great surfing schools.”

“You want to go surfing?”

“Maybe. Yeah. But it was more me wanting to check out the surf schools and surf clubs in Senegal. They’re really good for the local economy when tourists visit. Some could use sponsorship. I watched a documentary about one of the clubs, and thought it’d be great to just spend some time there volunteering with the local kids or something.”

“You have a big heart, Sam,” says Bucky, feeling a warmth spread through his chest. “So, why aren’t we laid up together on a beach in Dakar right now?”

“Because we’re not allowed to,” says Sam, plaintively, and Bucky nods his head, fully aware of the laws there. “And I know you could afford to like hire some private beach there, but still. I don’t want to be that guy.”

“What guy?”

“The one who’s got enough privilege to just be passing through on a vacation with my rich boyfriend, when local guys like us could go to prison for loving another man. It’s not fair.”

“No, it isn’t fair,” says Bucky as he runs a soothing hand up and down Sam’s arm; he notices Sam’s use of the word _boyfriend,_ and files that away for later.

“And I really had my heart set on making love to you on a beach under the stars.”

“Well,” Bucky starts, before kissing Sam’s head. “Lucky there are beaches here, too.”

…..

The next day, they go to one of the markets to do some more shopping. When they return to their accommodation, Bucky goes to take a shower while Sam looks at the items he has been treated to and takes pictures to show Nakia and Erik. He texts his friends for a little while, and then notices that Bucky’s been in there for longer than he normally would. Sam thinks he can hear muffled conversation. He knocks on the door, and Bucky opens it, gifting him with a smile.

“You okay?” asks Sam with concern.

“Yeah, I’m great.”

“Were you on the phone?”

“Yep,” says Bucky as he leans forwards and pecks Sam’s lips. “Pack a bathing suit and an overnight bag. Got us a beach house for the night.”

…..

The moans escaping from Sam’s perfect lips get lost in the immensity of the space surrounding him and Bucky as they writhe together under the starry South African sky. The softness of the beach sand covered by the mat and blanket feels nice against Sam’s back, while Bucky’s hardness feels exquisite inside of him. Sam has wanted this for so long, and when he is finally filled to the brim with Bucky, all he can think of, all he can focus on, is the older man. With his deft thrusts and wet, hot kisses. The way he whispers Sam’s name and hits his spot. Sam is wrapped around Bucky. Clinging to him. His eyes want to remain closed as Bucky rocks on top of him. As the slick of their perspiration glistens against their skin under the light of the moon.

They are close, so very close. Sam clenches around Bucky’s length as Bucky’s breathing becomes labored. The older of the pair reaches between their searing, hot bodies and takes hold of Sam’s cock. He strums Sam ardently while continuing his strokes. He comes first and cries out Sam’s name. He keeps thrusting until Sam reaches his climax moments later, spilling his seed on their chests and on Bucky’s hand. Bucky silences the sound of his own name falling from Sam’s lips with a messy, lazy kiss before he collapses on top of Sam. Both men are a sated, panting heap of sweat covered limbs, trembling, spurting cocks, and rapidly beating hearts.

Bucky withdraws himself from inside of Sam, rolls to his back, and pulls Sam to his chest. They lay there in silence, holding one another and waiting for their breathing to grow steady.

“You good?” Bucky finally asks as he runs his fingers over Sam’s warm skin.

“I’m great,” Sam replies with a smile.

“Yeah, you are.”

Sam closes his eyes and wonders if the stars he has just seen from making love to Bucky are brighter than the ones overhead. Bucky kisses the top of Sam’s head and realizes the stars have never looked so brilliant before and that everything is better and brighter when he is with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it, you gotta let me know.


	6. You Got It, You Got Bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky's getaway continues. Sam admits something to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

It is mid-morning by the time Sam is roused from his slumber. The drapes are all closed, and Bucky’s device is the only light in the bedroom of the beach house they are staying in. The older man is typing away, unaware that Sam is lying there beside him in the bed and watching him curiously. Sam notices that Bucky knits his brow when he is concentrating. He is so handsome, Sam muses, so handsome it makes Sam’s chest tighten. He smiles to himself before shifting so that his head is resting on his arm. Bucky turns his head and smiles down at him.

“Morning,” says Bucky, ceasing his typing and reaching his hand out for Sam to take.

“Hey,” Sam replies, smiling as he entwines their fingers a moment.

“I hope I didn’t wake you while I was working.”

“It’s fine,” Sam replies, as he goes to sit. He winces.

“You okay? Feel alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little sore, y’know, down there,” Sam explains, a little bashfully. “It’s been a while.”

Bucky puts his device on the side table, switches on a lamp, and then slides back down in the bed so that he and Sam are facing one another. Sam can smell the spearmint and expensive shampoo indicating Bucky has already showered and cleaned himself up. He could have gone to the desk to work, but he wants to be close to Sam. Wanted to be close when the younger man finally woke up.

Bucky reaches his hand over and strokes Sam’s face gently. He then runs his hand down Sam’s side before cupping his backside. He squeezes, firm and sure. Sam still feels tender, but allows the touching. There is an ache that is present in his muscles. But it’s a good ache.

“You were perfect last night,” Bucky whispers, alternating between rubbing and cupping Sam’s ass. “You’re perfect right now.”

“Thank you,” says Sam as a shy smile plays on his lips.

Bucky kisses his forehead, smacks his ass, and says, “Go wash up. Breakfast’ll be here soon.”

Sam makes a whining little protest while pouting and batting his eyelids at Bucky; Bucky smiles at him and strokes his face.

“Go on,” he urges as he thumbs Sam’s bottom lip. “Wash up and then we can spend the rest of the day in bed.”

This causes Sam to smile brightly as he goes to move. It is with some difficulty as he’s still quite stiff from their beachside tryst the night before.

“Promise?” he asks, all sugary sweet.

“Yes, I promise,” Bucky replies, eyeing him adoringly.

He climbs from the bed, still very much naked, and Bucky wants to drag him back under the covers, take him apart, and put him back together in a sated, messy heap. But breakfast is coming, and Bucky needs to do a little work.

Sam gets to the door of the adjoining bathroom, turns and looks over his shoulder, before saying, “I’ll be right back.”

Bucky winks at him and says, “I’ll be right here.

…..

Sam checks himself out in the large bathroom mirror. He looks well-rested. Doesn’t look like he was fucked within an inch of his life _twice_ the night before, but he sure _feels_ it. His eyes scan over his own body. Sam notices where Bucky has marked him: Neck, clavicle, and chest. Dark purple suck marks that are slightly tender to touch. Sam smiles. He still feels giddy as he remembers their lovemaking. Bucky wanted Sam as much as Sam wanted him. He still wants Sam.

Sam smiles again and starts to brush his teeth. When he is done, he moves to the toilet to relieve himself. Afterwards, he takes a seat on the toilet and proceeds to wrap his hand in tissue. He reaches down and presses the wad to his opening. There’s a hint of discomfort, more a dull ache than a sharp sting. He brings the paper back to examine it. There is no spotting, so he is okay.

He flushes the tissue and then makes his way to the vanity once more. There’s a bag there that is filled with things like condoms and lube and lotion. Sam fishes out a bottle of lube and wonders if he should try to get himself ready for Bucky while in the shower. He thinks the better of it, musing that Bucky might want to do it for him, so he tosses the bottle back into the bag and then hops in the shower. He hums to himself happily the whole time.

…..

When Sam emerges from the bathroom, he doesn’t see Bucky right away, so calls out to him.

“I’m out here, sweetheart,” Bucky replies from the patio.

Sam follows his voice and steps outside. His eyes widen when he sees a spread of different foods set atop the small table. He leans against the doorframe and smiles.

“This looks amazing,” Sam says as Bucky pours them some juice.

“But?”

“No buts,” Sam says quickly. “I just thought – you know what? It’s great. Never mind.”

He waves his hand and moves toward his seat. Bucky catches him by the wrist, then the waist, and pulls him down into his lap. Sam giggles, drapes his arms over Bucky’s shoulders, and smiles down at him. Bucky picks up a piece of fruit and places it in Sam’s mouth.

“Say what you were gonna say,” Bucky says encouragingly.

Sam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then says, “It looks great, and tastes good, too. I just thought we’d be eating breakfast in bed today. I’ve never had like a real proper breakfast in bed. And eating pop tarts at four in the morning after cramming all night for an exam doesn’t count.”

He looks so bashful and adorable that Bucky cannot help but beam brightly.

Bucky lets out a little laugh and says, “Gimme a kiss.”

Sam does as he is told and presses their lips together. The kiss is sweet, gentle, and slow. Neither want to break it, but Bucky does eventually.

“When you want something, you gotta tell me, okay?” he asks, running his hand up and down Sam’s back.

“Okay.”

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Bucky says with so much sincerity it makes Sam’s head spin. “You just gotta ask.”

They share another kiss before Bucky says, “Come on, let’s take this food to the bed.”

…..

They spend the next hour or so eating, talking, and kissing. They are in no hurry to leave the bed, even after Bucky clears the platters and quickly checks his emails.

“You sure you don’t need to reply to some of those?” Sam asks, aware of just how busy Bucky’s work is.

“I’m sure,” Bucky replies, as he tosses his phone aside and lies back down with Sam. “This time is for the two of us. If it’s urgent, they’ll say.”

“But you keep checking,” Sam teases, before he shifts to rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder and hook his leg over Bucky’s thigh. Bucky holds him close and kisses his head.

“Yeah, because I’m a bit of a control freak,” he replies with a laugh.

“And bossy.”

“You like it,” says Bucky, as he tickles Sam’s side, causing his to squirm and giggle.

“Yes, Sir. I do,” says Sam as he shifts again so he’s able to kiss Bucky’s mouth once more.

The kiss is warm, wet, and urgent. Bucky deepens it and Sam lets out a moan. Soon, Bucky flips them so that Sam is on his back and Bucky is between his thighs; his lips are pressed to Sam’s neck and Sam is all but panting. He is outright moaning when Bucky slips his hand into Sam’s pants and takes hold of his stiffening cock.

“Hmm, Sammy,” Bucky breathes as he shifts so that he is straddling Sam’s thigh. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“You,” Sam replies, sounding intoxicated. “I only want you.”

…..

Bucky’s pace is slow, torturously so, at first, as he holds Sam in place by his hip while they lay on their sides and he enters him from behind. He slides in and out, careful not to be too rough with his younger lover; careful of how tender Sam still is. However, his increasing needs and wants causes him to thrust a little faster and go a little deeper.

“ _Fuck,_ you feel good, baby,” Bucky whispers in between biting kisses that indent Sam’s soft skin. “Is it good for you? Need me to slow down?”

Sam turns his head so that he can look back at Bucky. Their lips come together in a desperate kiss before Sam murmurs his answer.

“No, please. Don’t slow down. I can take it.”

Their lips crash together once again as Bucky hooks his arm under Sam’s leg, spreading his thighs apart, and pushes his hardness into Sam’s warmth with more fervor, before holding his position, rooted inside Sam.

“ _Fuck_ ,” says Sam, the new angle causing Bucky’s cock to press firmly against his spot. He feels as if he’s going to melt into a moaning, quivering puddle as Bucky continues his deft strokes after a brief rest.

“That good for you?” Bucky whispers, lips brushing against Sam’s.

“ _God, yes_ ,” Sam replies, breathing into Bucky’s mouth. _“Yes.”_

…..

The pair of lovers eat lunch on the patio, but return to the freshly made bed when they are done. They talk, hold one another, tickle fight, and kiss. Sam tells Bucky about his family; Bucky tells Sam about his. Bucky normally wouldn’t do this with one of his babies. He’d keep his personal life to himself. Hell, he wouldn’t even spend this long away from work with one of them. But there’s something about Sam Wilson that has Bucky opening up. Something about Sam Wilson that makes Bucky want to take care of him in every sense of the word, not just because of their mutually beneficial arrangement. He likes Sam, a lot. He is enjoying their time together.

Bucky ignores the notifications that keep coming through on his device as he watches Sam’s face light up again, from his odd angle: Bucky is supine on the bed, resting his head in Sam’s lap as Sam threads his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

“Usher,” says Sam, finally, while scrunching his face up.

“ _Usher,_ Usher? The singer?” asks Bucky for clarification. “He was the one who helped you realize you liked guys?”

“Yeah, don’t laugh,” Sam says as he covers his face with his free hand. “Herpes lawsuits aside, he used to be fine as fuck.”

“True,” says Bucky; he doesn’t laugh, only smiles at up Sam, before asking, “So, what’s the story? How’d he help you realize?”

“Well, when I was a teenager, my bedroom walls were filled with posters of singers, like everyone, I guess,” Sam explains. “And, yeah, it happened gradually. The wall just started to fill up with posters of Usher, and not because I liked his music all that much. I mean, he was always singing about girls, right? And I couldn’t relate – realization number one. Then, realization number two was that I liked how he looked more than anything else. Plus, there was this dude in eight grade who kinda looked a little bit like Usher, and I ended up having a crush on him. So, that’s how I realized.”

Again, Bucky smiles up at Sam and says, “That’s actually a cute story. I can kinda picture teenaged Sam’s room full of posters of Usher with his shirt open. Did he ever button his shirt?”

Sam laughs, places his hands to Bucky’s shoulders, and says, “I dunno. Not that I can recall. What about you? How’d you realize?”

Bucky sighs audibly, takes hold of Sam’s hands and says, “Spin the Bottle.”

“For real?”

“Yeah,” says Bucky. “Seventh grade. My friend, Steve, spun it and it landed on me. Everyone was like, ‘do it again’, and I said something like, ‘Nah. Come on Stevie, just kiss me, asshole’ – he did, and I realized it was the best kiss of the game.”

“Cute,” says Sam, even though there’s a little, tiny hint of envy bubbling away inside of him. “I never got to kiss a guy until senior year.”

“What?” asks Bucky, as he presses his lips Sam’s wrist. “Thought they’d be lining up around the block for you, Dollface.”

“Nah, I was kinda goofy.”

“Well, you’re not anymore,” Bucky flirts. “Adorable, probably? Sexy? Definitely.”

Sam goes all shy again as his face grows warm from Bucky’s praise. He goes to reply when Bucky’s phone goes off.

“Gotta take this,” he says, as he reluctantly lets go of Sam and sits. “Back in a minute.”

Sam watches him answer and strut out to the patio wearing only a pair of boxers. Sam sighs happily and falls back onto the bed. He could get used to this. He could get used to spending lazy days in bed with Bucky, talking and kissing and laughing. He could get used to them being together.

Sam likes Bucky _so_ much. He feels safe with Bucky. He feels taken care of; he feels doted on. He likes Bucky _too_ much. He likes him more than he has any business liking him, considering their arrangement. But when Bucky says sweet things and kisses him softly, Sam almost believes it can be real. He almost believes that it _is_ real. That they are like any other regular couple.

Just then, Bucky pops his head inside of their room and says, “Baby, I have to stay on this call a little while longer.”

“Okay,” Sam replies, with a pout that Bucky secretly loves. 

“Shouldn’t be more than thirty minutes,” Bucky explains while typing something into his device; Sam’s own phone dings. “I just transferred some extra funds for you. Do some online shopping while you wait for me, okay?”

“Alright,” says Sam with a little smile; Bucky winks at him and then slips back outside to finish his business call.

Sam picks up his phone and checks his account.

“ _Damn_ ,” he says, staring at the three thousand dollars Bucky has paid directly to his account.

He’s not ungrateful, not at all, but he still feels a little disappointed. Half of the disappointment stems from the fact that he would rather spend his time _with_ Bucky instead of spending Bucky’s money; the other half stems from the reminder that their relationship isn’t like any other regular one. Sam doesn’t want to feel like an ingrate. He doesn’t want to feel so needy for Bucky’s attention, caresses, and kisses. But he can’t help it. He knows himself enough to know that he’s fallen for Bucky. He's fallen _hard_. Sam almost laughs out loud when the voice in his head (which sounds a lot like it’s quoting Usher) tells him, _You got it bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback was sparse last chapter. Are people still interested in this?  
> Thanks to everyone for the support.


	7. Wrong Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little vacation comes to an end, and Sam and Bucky return to their busy lives.

The business call is shorter than Bucky first thinks it will be. He ends it and stands up, stretching out under the warm South African sun. A message comes through on his phone. He reads it and then smiles to himself before making his way back inside.

“Hey, pretty boy. Sorry about that,” says Bucky, startling Sam from his daydream. “The work is gonna be piled up when I get back. Did you end up finding something good online?”

He is lying on his back looking like an absolute angel. He turns his head to where Bucky is approaching. He smiles and then speaks.

“Ah, just boring school stuff,” says Sam, his nose scrunched up. “Textbooks are expensive as fuck.”

“Aww, baby. You should’ve sent your list to me. I would’ve sorted it out for you. I want you to spend the money on things that you’ll get enjoyment from.”

“Yeah, I know, but I _do_ enjoy my coursework. Honestly, I love it.”

Bucky flops down on the bed and pulls Sam into a hug. Sam wraps his arm over Bucky’s middle, resting his head on his chest.

“It’s good that you feel so passionately about your studies,” says Bucky while running his fingers over Sam’s back. “You know what you wanna do with your degree when you’re finished?”

“Obviously something in the journalism field,” Sam replies. “Like, I thought I knew exactly what type of journalism I wanted to go into, but now I’m not so sure.”

“What did you want to go into initially?” asks Bucky.

“I wanted to write for a newspaper,” Sam explains.

“They still have those?” asks Bucky with a hint of teasing.

“Yes. I know other forms of media are all the rage these days, but there are still people who like to read a good ol’ morning paper.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” says Bucky. “Wakanda’s been paperless for a while now, so I forget that other parts of the world still have newspapers.”

“You don’t look at them when you go back to the States?”

“Nope. Get everything on my Beads and phone. I really don’t need to.”

Sam hums in response before saying, “Y’know, my grandfather still gets up every morning at seven o’clock, puts his little Jack Russell on her leash, and walks to the corner store to get his newspaper.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” says Sam with a fond smile. “It’s his thing. He’s done it for as long as I can remember. It’s the peace of it, I think. The quiet walk. The sitting on his porch reading the paper.”

“Sounds nice,” says Bucky earnestly.

“It is. And I always kinda thought it’d be cool if one day he got to read something I wrote, know what I mean?”

“Yeah, it’d be great. I’m sure he’d love that. I’d love to read something you wrote, too.”

Sam smiles and squeezes Bucky.

“Really?”

“For sure,” says Bucky sincerely. “I’m interested in what you do, Sam. I’m interested in you.”

“Thank you,” he replies softly.

Bucky kisses the top of his head and says, “Have you thought about other types of journalism, like bein’ on TV doing reports and stuff?”

“A little,” Sam admits. “I’d get to travel and see interesting places and people.”

“You’ve got the look,” Bucky proffers. “A great-lookin’ guy like you? You’d be perfect for it. If you were givin’ the sports update, I know I’d be tuning in.”

Sam lets out a little laugh and feels his face flush with warmth.

“I dunno,” says Sam as he shifts slightly; Bucky holds him tighter. “I think I might like to be one of those reporters who get to go to conflict zones and stuff like that. I want to report on things that matter.”

“You will,” Bucky says while rubbing his palm over Sam’s arm. “But, wow. Conflict zones? That’s scary stuff, sweetheart. I’d be so worried for you.”

Sam feels his heart skip a beat at Bucky honest words.

“For real? You’d worry about me?”

“Of course,” Bucky replies. “You’re my baby. I wouldn’t like seein’ you in any kind of danger. I care about you, Sammy.”

Sam lifts his head and stares down at Bucky. The earnestness in his eyes causes a fluttering in Sam’s tummy and he feels himself falling deeper for the older man. Bucky reaches up and cups Sam’s face before drawing him in for a kiss. They pull back slightly before Sam nuzzles his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck and whispers, “I care about you, too.”

…..

The sun has fallen, and Bucky has booked the beach house for another night. The soft ocean breeze wafts through the candlelit bedroom, causing the flames to flicker and dance as soft light caresses Sam’s glistening, sweat-drenched skin. Sam Wilson is so beautiful, devastatingly beautiful.

The younger man looks divine, Bucky muses, as Sam straddles his lap and rolls his hips. Sam’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open as pleasured moans escape from between his swollen lips. Bucky can’t keep his gaze off of Sam, even though his rigid length is enveloped by Sam’s tight heat. Their hands are clasped together as Sam rides Bucky’s cock. With each _ah, aahh, aaaaahhh_ that slips from Sam’s lips, Bucky is brought closer to his release.

He frees one of his hands from Sam’s grip, and reaches up to draw his face down. He captures Sam’s lips in a wet, desperate kiss. Sam stops rolling his hips and enjoys the kiss. Bucky feels the wetness dripping from his lover’s hard cock against his own skin. Bucky moves his hips and fucks up into Sam’s heat. Sam moans loudly into Bucky’s mouth.

“ _Ahh, aaahhh, aaaaaahhhh.”_

_“Fuck, baby. Hmmmm, baby.”_

Bucky hastens his movements. Sam is panting and moaning. Bucky tries to kiss Sam’s mouth, swallow up every moan, but he can’t control his own pleasured whimpers. They are just breathing against one another’s lips as the heat builds and builds; as their cocks quiver; as their bodies tremble.

Sam comes first, calling Bucky’s name and coating their heated skin with ribbons of his seed. He is still shuddering when Bucky pulls out, reaches down and removes the condom, before coming all over Sam’s ass.

“ _Fuck, fuck,”_ Bucky pants as his red cock spurts a stream of whiteness over Sam’s brown skin, as if to claim him before they share another hot, wet kiss. “ _Fuck, baby. Oh, god, Sammy.”_

…..

As they lie together later, sated and happy, Sam can’t help but wish it could always be like this. Yet, every passing minute is a moment closer to their return to Wakanda. A moment closer to returning to the regularity of their arrangement. Sam wishes things could change. He wants more. He can’t see how he will be able to go back to how things were before now that he knows what it feels like to be claimed by Bucky; to be consumed by Bucky; to be cared for by Bucky. He is all that Sam wants and Sam is kind of terrified. He falls asleep nestled close to the older man, listening to the steady drumming of his heart, soft snores, and whispered noises that sound a lot like _Sammy_ and _baby._

…..

The first couple of days after Sam and Bucky return to the Golden City are busy for both of them. Sam has to meet with one of his academic counselors, and Bucky is catching up on work he missed. They have been texting when they get the chance. Sam has had more chances to text Bucky, and is elated when he receives messages from him, even if they are few and far between. Though Sam is missing him, he understands that taking time off means there’s a pile of work left for Bucky to sort through. He’s been staying in the office late for the past couple of nights. They haven’t even had time to talk on the phone.

Sam doesn’t want to be a bother or come across as needy, so he doesn’t blow Bucky’s phone up, but two days of hardly any contact is torturous. Still, Sam holds back from sending too many messages and lets Bucky do what he needs to do. Besides, the quicker Bucky catches up, the sooner they can see one another again. Sam really wants to see him. Every moment of quiet is consumed with thoughts of Bucky. Sam can’t get the other man off his mind. Even now, as he speaks with his mother via FaceTime, he is thinking of Bucky.

“Oh, I got the postcard, baby,” Darlene Wilson says, before digging around under the papers on her desk.

She holds up the card and then gives Sam a questioning look, before asking, “When were you gonna tell me you were taking a trip to South Africa?”

A sheepish expression washes over Sam’s features.

“Sorry, Mama, it wasn’t planned or anything like that,” says Sam, before realizing his answer was going to elicit more questioning from his mother.

“Oh, so you just decided to take a trip on a whim?”

“No, Ma’am. It was more of a – more of a. A, umm.”

“You’re stammering, Sammy,” she says, narrowing her gaze in that way that makes Sam sweat. “Where’d you get money for a little unplanned vacation?”

“I didn’t, I mean, a friend of mine paid for it,” he finally admits, unable to withhold any kind of information from his mother.

Now Darlene raises an eyebrow.

“A friend? A boyfriend?” she queries.

Sam clears his throat. There is no way he is going to tell his mother he is in the type of relationship that he and Bucky are in. She just wouldn’t understand and definitely would not approve. He was not about to raise her blood pressure.

“Yes, Ma’am. Kind of like a boyfriend,” says Sam, hoping that she doesn’t want to make a huge deal out of the new information. “It’s new. We haven’t been seein’ one another that long.”

“And he’s already paying for trips abroad for you?”

“Yes, but it’s okay. He can afford to.”

“Sam Wilson, I hope you’re not letting this boy pay your way?”

“No, Mama, it’s not like that,” says Sam, even though it is most definitely like that. “He offered. And it was during break from school, so I wasn’t missing out on anything.”

“What about work?”

“I haven’t needed to work as much lately,” he explains, while rubbing the back of his neck. “I still have some money left over from when I modelled for Erik. Plus, I deserved to have a little break, Mama. I’ve worked really hard this year. It was nice to be treated to a getaway.”

She lets out a sigh and nods her head before saying, “That’s true, but I don’t know if I like this boyfriend of yours – what’s his name?”

“Ah, James.”

“Right. I don’t know if I like James paying for extravagant things like vacations for you so soon into your relationship. Five minutes ago I didn’t even know he existed. Do you understand my concern?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I do, but it’s okay. Really, Mama, it is.”

“I worry about you, honey.”

“I know, but I’m not doing anything silly or reckless,” says Sam, trying to abate his mother’s fears.

“You left Wakanda with a man you’ve only recently started seeing, Sam.”

“Okay, that was a little reckless, I guess,” Sam admits. “But I trust him, Mama. He’s good to me.”

Darlene’s features soften when she sees the sincerity in her son’s eyes.

“You like this boy?”

Sam sighs and then smiles.

“I like him so, so much, Mama,” he proffers. “And he likes me, too. He’s nice to me and cares about me. He makes me feel special.”

Darlene offers Sam a gentle smile before saying, “Alright, baby. That’s good. That’s what matters. Now, where’d you meet him? Does he go to school with you?”

“Um, actually, I met him at Erik’s exhibition,” Sam says, biting his lip. “He noticed that I was in the photos and started talking to me. We went on a few dates and now we’re seein’ one another.”

“Oh, so it really hasn’t been that long?”

“No, Ma’am.”

“But he’s good to you.”

“Yes.”

“And you like him and you’re happy?”

“I do and I am.”

Darlene smiles again.

“Well, then I’m happy for you, baby.”

Sam returns her beam and says, “Thank you, Mama. That means a lot to me.”

…..

Sam: _Hey. The academic meeting went well. Hope you’re getting your work done._

Bucky: _That’s awesome gorgeous guy. I gotta get back to work. Will text later._

Sam: _Alright. Can’t wait x_

…..

Sam stares down at his phone. Bucky doesn’t text back. Sam falls asleep with a knot in his stomach and a dull aching in his chest.

…..

The hum of the overhead fan is drowned out by the sounds of shooting coming from the game that Erik is playing. Sam is reclined on the sofa checking his phone every five minutes when he is not watching Erik’s progress. A text comes through, but it’s not from the person he wants to hear from. He sighs and sits up, placing his phone down on the coffee table.

“Erik?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Yeah.”

Sam takes a deep breath and then says, “Have you ever been in love?”

Erik shoots another adversary on the game and shrugs.

“I dunno, man,” he supplies. “I don’t think so. Why?”

“I was just wondering what it felt like, y’know?” says Sam as he wrings his hands together. “Like, how d’ya know you’re in love.”

Erik pauses the game and then swivels his chair so that he’s facing his friend.

“Wilson? Are you tellin’ me that you’re catchin’ feelings for your Sugar Daddy?”

“God, when you say it like that it sounds stupid,” says Sam as he falls back onto the sofa, hugging a cushion to his chest.

“Hey, I’m not tryin’ to make you feel stupid,” says Erik honestly. “I’m just askin’ where this talk about love is comin’ from. Is this about Bucky?”

Sam sighs and then sits up again.

“Maybe,” he admits. “I mean, he’s great. And I know it isn’t real, what we’ve got goin’ on, but it fuckin’ feels real, dude. I think I did catch feelings for him. But like, we’re not together. I’m stupid, right?”

“Fuck off, Wilson. You’re not stupid. Shit happens. Feelings happen. You’re not a robot, dude. You’re bound to feel something for the guy you’ve been seeing.”

“Yeah, but it’s not _real._ ”

“How isn’t it real?”

Sam shrugs and says, “Because he isn’t my boyfriend.”

“But you want him to be?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, ask him to be,” says Erik, like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

“I can’t,” Sam replies, sadly.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t wanna fuck it all up,” Sam admits. “When we first met, he was into me right away. He could’ve asked me out on a date, like a regular date, but he didn’t. He asked me if I wanted to be taken care of. He was clear from the start about what this thing between us is. If I ask him for more. If I ask to change the terms of the arrangement, he’ll quit my ass so quick I know it.”

“How do you know that, Sammy?”

“I gotta face facts, man. He’s been straightforward with everything since we first me,” says Sam with a sad expression on his face. “If he wanted to be with me for real, he’d ask me. And he hasn’t, so that means he doesn’t want to change what we got goin’ on.”

“I don’t think that’s facts, dude,” Erik replies, leaning forward a little. “I think he’s probably been too used to being in arrangements like this with other guys for so long that he might not even realize he can have a different relationship with you. Know what I mean?”

Sam shrugs again and asks, “What, like he doesn’t know that he might wanna date me for real?”

“Yeah, kinda. But also, you agreed to the arrangement: What if he’s respecting your wishes? What if he thinks it’s unfair to ask you out because of the obvious power imbalance in your relationship?”

“You think there’s a power imbalance?”

“I mean, yeah. Don’t you?”

“Sure, I guess. But does that mean he doesn’t want to have a balanced relationship?”

“Dude, I honestly don’t know ‘cause I’m not him,” says Erik. “You need to talk to him, Sam. Tell him how you feel. And if it fucks things up; if he doesn’t wanna be with you how you wanna be with him, then it’s his loss ‘cause you’re pretty great yourself.”

Sam nods his head and offers his friend a warm smile.

“So, talk to him?”

“Yeah,” says Erik. “Talk to him.”

“Okay,” says Sam, reaching for his phone and typing a message. “I’ll see if he wants to get food and then we’ll talk.”

…..

It is eleven thirty at night before Bucky texts Sam back.

The message reads: _Can’t wait to see you too._

Sam’s stomach drops. The last message he sent was asking Bucky if he likes Vietnamese food. That reply is not meant for Sam, a fact that is confirmed when Bucky sends another message right away.

Bucky: _Sorry. Wrong person. I do like Vietnamese. Do you know a place?_

Sam feels a lump form in his throat.

_Can’t wait to see you too._

_Can’t wait to see you too._

He reads it again and again.

_Wrong person._

His chest feels tight. Bucky’s texting someone else? He’s texting someone else whom he cannot wait to see? Someone who isn’t Sam. A throbbing sets in at Sam’s temples and that aching returns to his chest. Sam stares at the text again, before letting out a pained sigh and tossing his phone aside. He rolls over in his bed, back turned to the device effectively leaving Bucky on _read_. He hugs his pillow and forces his eyes closed.

_Wrong person._

A little self-deprecating laugh rattles in his chest as he scoffs at himself for being so naïve.

_Wrong person._

Then the tears come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented.


End file.
